My Diabolical Master Plan
by GEM1588
Summary: Damon. Bonnie. Fluff. Lemons. And a diabolical plan of course!
1. Chapter 1

"Damon"

Bonnie knew she didn't have to say his name out loud. The fact that she was in his house, in his room, uninvited had already gotten his attention.

The vampire sat near the window in the plush Victorian Era chair. He casually glanced her way, pretending she'd interrupted his reading. His performance was a joke, considering the book he held in hands was a copy of the Holy Bible.

"_Bonnie"_, he said her name with a sly smile. "This is unexpected."

_No Damon._ Bonnie thought to herself. _This is unexpected._

With the power of her mind, she ripped him out of the chair and slammed him into the wall. The Magic that was once buried deep inside her now flowed through her veins.

The candelabra rattled and a picture fell to floor. Bonnie kept her focus, holding him in place. Damon began laughing. The maniacal sound was distracting. Her concentration slipped and he landed with the grace of a cat. Instantly he was behind her and she spun around to meet his gaze.

"Bonnie", He murmured her name softly, attempting to bend her mind to his will. The witch's mind had grown strong and she was able to resist, without the crutch of vervain.

"Bonnie", he repeated her name more forcefully. She smiled in response. He no longer had power over her.

"Damon", she matched his tone perfectly as she looked into his eyes, his beautiful ice blue eyes that once led to a mortal soul.

Without touching him she threw him onto the bed. The old fashioned rope bed creaked and groaned under his weight.

"Shouldn't you undress me first?"

Bonnie's lip twitched as she worked another spell. Damon's head dropped back against the thin mattress as the invisible weight pinned his limbs. The witch watched him struggle against the unseen force with a sense of accomplishment.

"Uncle." Damon murmured.

Bonnie relaxed her mind breaking the spell. Instantly Damon was by her side, his eyes washed over her with a sultry gaze and the next thing she knew her back was pressed against the mattress with him on top of her. His hungry mouth closed in on hers, but she pressed her hands against his chest holding him in place.

"NO Kissing and NO Biting." She reminded him. Those were the rules.

"You mean NO Fun." Damon snorted as he ripped his shirt off and tossed it beside the bed. Bonnie grazed her hands along his thighs and toward his center. Despite his statement, his erection was proof enough that he was indeed having a good time. Bonnie pulled her own shirt over her head as Damon slid her jeans down her legs.

"How long before Stefan gets home?" Bonnie asked as she unfastened Damon's pants.

"Maybe another hour." He replied as he unsnapped her bra with one hand and sunk his fingers between her legs with the other.

Bonnie shuddered with delight as his thumb pressed against her delicate nerve. She fell back against the pillow and watched her bra fly through the air.

"Damon." She cooed into his ear as his body covered hers. Bonnie reached between his legs to the hardened shaft that brushed against her thigh. "Damon." She whispered again. He loved hearing his own name.

He exhaled and lowered his head into the nape of her neck. Bonnie felt his mouth brush against her skin.

"NO!" She pushed him away.

He growled at her.

"Damon." Bonnie cupped his face in her hands. Staring into those eyes made her heart beat faster, made her want things she shouldn't want and made her _almost _forget what a monster he really was.

"Bonnie." His tongue traced his lip as he spoke her name. "Just one kiss."

"No." Her fingers raked through his silky locks.

"_Bonnie."_

He was trying the mind trick again.

"_Damon"_

The vampire lowered himself to his elbows, his fingertips swept across her hardened nipples. "You have _no_ idea what you missing."

"Damon, we have less than hour. Do you want to spend it talking?" Bonnie's hands ran over his shoulders, dipping into the valley of his lower back. His skin was so smooth and soft, especially on the upward curve inside his hips. She pulled him closer, her knees falling to either side as his length slipped inside her.

She allowed herself that one fraction of a second to close her eyes and revel in the sensation. Then her lids sprung open watching Damon's every move with lustful suspicion.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, holding their bodies flesh to flesh as he began the rhythmic coupling. The friction between them made Bonnie's core warm and moist. She found herself helpless in his arms. "Damon." She was barely able to speak, but forced herself to find her voice.

"Damon."

She clung to him.

"Damon."

Her heels dug into the backs of his legs.

"_Damon."_

Her nails clawed across his back.

_Damon_

His name was only in her mind as nothing but moans escaped her lips. She offered a silent prayer that he wouldn't break the rules. Right now, she couldn't concentrate on anything except the wave of pleasure that filled her body. She was defenseless against him, but this feeling was well worth the risk.

His strong powerful thrusts had quickened. Damon's body began to tremble and all Bonnie could do was bring herself closer to him, rocking her hips against his.

"Daaa – mon."

She managed his name one final time before succumbing to the depths of her orgasm. Damon's release happened an instant later. His fingers clenched her waist, holding their bodies fused as a small muted gasp escaped his throat.

Every part of Bonnie, from her navel to her toes was numb with ecstasy. As Damon let his weight settle on top of her, she was very tempted to taste his thick full lips.

"You want to kiss me." His sapphire colored eyes danced with mischief.

"No, I don't." Bonnie replied sensing the childishness in her tone.

Damon ran his index finger slowly down her cheek. "You're not a very good liar, Bonnie."


	2. Chapter 2

**From the episode: 162 Candles - I believe the quote went something like this:**

**Damon: I have a diabolical master plan**

**Lexi: What is it?**

**Damon: If I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical would it?**

* * *

Bonnie lifted her gym bag to her shoulder and grabbed the colorful pair of pom-poms. Cheerleading practice today was brutal. Her throat was sore from the 'vocal exercise' their coach had insisted upon. Her arms and legs ached. Her head throbbed. The only thing she could think about was a nice hot shower.

She was a mere two blocks from the school when she had to stop. The gym bag wasn't heavy, but strap was digging into her shoulder. Dropping both her bag and pom-poms to the sidewalk, Bonnie groaned and tilted her head back looking up at the sky. The orange yellow sunset was fading. Its haze danced over the autumn trees that lined the street. The fall landscape was picture perfect.

She didn't notice he was standing only a few feet away.

With her arms crossed over her chest, Bonnie roughly kneaded her sore shoulders. She closed her eyes and rolled her head from side to side.

_Bon-nie_

The wind filled her ears with the two syllables.

_Bon-nie_

It whispered again.

Turning cautiously in a complete circle, she scrutinized the immediate area.

"_Damon_."

She knew she didn't have to speak very loud in order for him to hear her.

The breeze blew again, and Bonnie focused her power. The Magic pulsed through her as she sent a small tremor through the trunk of the large oak tree. Its limbs shifted suddenly and with a flutter of his wings the crow flew from its branches landing behind an enormous bush.

Bonnie smiled to herself. She was getting better at her craft every day.

"Ready. Ok."

The witch spun around to see Damon in a cheerleading stance with her pom-poms in his hands. A big fake smile played across his lips as he daintily put his hands on his hips. When he wasn't in evil vampire mode, Damon was _almost_ likeable.

"Gooooo Stefan!" Damon cheered tossing his arms over his head, adding a small kick with his left leg.

His Caroline impression was spot on, Bonnie couldn't help laughing.

Damon picked up her bag and tied the pom-pom handles to its strap.

"I'll walk you home." He reached out and began to take her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie pulled her hand away.

"Since when is holding hands against the rules?" Damon's eyebrows sunk into a V-shape.

"Since when do you want to hold hands?" Bonnie inquired. There was always an ulterior motive behind any of his 'thoughtful' gestures.

"Look at me, Bonnie. I'm carrying pom-poms. If anyone sees me, do you know what that could do to my reputation?" His blue eyes widened in mock horror.

It was hard to resist Damon when he acted so adorably.

His hand brushed against hers, their fingers intertwined. Bonnie looked down her arm at the contrast of his pale flesh against her own mocha skin. Their relationship was scandalous (in more than one way) in this small town. She could only imagine what her grandmother would say if she knew.

Bonnie took in every detail of him that she could. The way he walked, heel toe, heel toe. His steps were silent, compared to the clunking of her sneakers against the pavement. She noted his clothing. He always wore dark colors. She thought about getting him a blue shirt, one that matched his eyes. But then she realized why he always wore such muted tones, they hid the blood stains better.

Blood.

He needed it to live.

He needed to kill to live.

She pushed the thought away. There would be time to dwell on the horrible reality later.

Bonnie glanced down at their hands again. He was tracing his name in her palm with his thumb. Damon couldbe so sweet. She forced herself to remember that it was just an act, a ploy to keep himself safe and undetected.

He was a vampire.

Nothing could change that.

They were on her front porch. Damon placed her bag on the swing and turned to face her.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. It was getting harder and harder to refuse. But she had to. She had to keep her family safe.

"No Damon." Bonnie told him.

"I just thought you might want a bit of privacy." The cocky smile spread over his lips.

"Why would I want privacy?" Bonnie asked as his body leaned into hers, pressing her against the wooden siding on her house.

"Because I'm going to make you scream." His voice trickled into her ear, making her hair stand on end.

"Damon." Bonnie put both her hands on his chest, but he was faster. She didn't even realize his hand crossed the boundary of her sweatpants into her underwear. His cool fingers tickled her thighs as they traced her sensitive parts.

"Not here, please not here." Bonnie glanced frantically at her neighbor's house less than twenty feet away. "Someone will see us."

"No they won't." Damon assured her. "Remember, I can be very persuasive."

Bonnie wanted to protest further. She meant to push him away. They were out in the open – right in front of her house!

The desire for his touch was overwhelming.

Damon caressed her insides with a scissoring motion while he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"_No Biting!"_

"I know. I know." He bent his wrist sliding his fingers deeper. They swirled inside her, exploring every bump and ridge. Bonnie heard the soft sound of her own fluids as his experienced digits rode in and out of her. Her thoughts swirled with sensations of his movement.

The witch tightened her embrace bringing the vampire closer to her. She inhaled the faint scents of laundry detergent and shampoo. Bowing her head against his muscled chest she pressed her mouth against his shoulder.

"NO Kissing." He was quick to remind her.

"I didn't." She looked up at him indignantly, prepared to argue the point. Then she lost her bearings for a moment as both legs trembled beneath her. She would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her.

Bonnie panted hard as she recovered from the episode. Damon's chest vibrated with a light chuckle. His fingers moved inside her again and she experienced another loss of composure. Finding his eyes again, the witch looked at him questioningly.

"In-ter-rest-ing." Damon's tone was smooth as he met her gaze.

Bonnie realized that Damon's touch was the sole cause of the weakness. His untiring fingers ran over her erogenous spots repeatedly. Her body trembled. Her legs went numb. Her toes curled up inside her sneakers. The tingles spread through her as she fell limply against him, unable to breathe or think.

Bonnie found herself swept away in a current of ecstasy. The world around her disappeared as she gave herself entirely to Damon. She did scream; calling out his name over and over again. Just like he knew she would.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and add this to their story alert.**

**Meredith was a member of Elena's social circle in the books (which are awesome and definitely worth reading), she and every one else belong to LJ Smith and The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

It was pizza day and Bonnie's tummy was full of pepperoni and cheese and dough. Normally she wouldn't have eaten a second slice, but she could feel the PMS coming. Since she was bloated anyway, she figured what the hell and gave in to her own gluttony.

English was right after lunch. It was the only class Bonnie didn't have with Elena and Stefan. Those nerds were in the advanced class. She walked into the classroom with Caroline, who immediately sat in her seat and whipped out her phone to start texting a certain football player who was her newest obsession.

Bonnie took out her notebook and pen and set them on the desk. With her elbow propped on the desk, she rested her head in her hand and began doodling on the blank page. At first it was her name in bubble letters, a few smiley faces, some hearts and then she caught herself writing the letters D A. She scribbled them out and glanced over at Caroline who was still texting under her desk, a giddy smile gracing her lips. Bonnie turned the page and attempted to pay attention to the teacher.

She started taking notes, but then Meredith kept asking the most mundane questions and she zoned out for awhile.

"_Bonnie," _Caroline's voice brought her back to reality.

"What are you drawing?"

Bonnie looked down at the paper in front of her. She'd covered the entire page with the outline of a crow.

"Nothing," she told her friend and quickly turned the notebook over to a fresh page.

"It looked like a raven," Caroline continued.

"It's nothing," Bonnie repeated.

"Ms. Forbes and Ms. Bennett," their teacher said loudly, "perhaps you'd like to share your thoughts with the entire class."

They both sank low into their seats as class resumed.

Bonnie found herself getting drowsy; she'd eaten too much at lunch. Resting her head on her forearm she focused on the clock, two hours and ten minutes before school was dismissed.

TAP

TAP

TAP

She glanced over at the window and saw him pecking at the glass.

TAP

TAP

TAP

The crow hopped across the ledge and cocked its head at her.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Bonnie swatted her arm, hoping he would take the hint and leave.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Go away," Bonnie hissed, shooing him with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie said with a hint of annoyance.

"You're certainly doing a lot of 'nothing' today," Caroline retorted then turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

When Bonnie looked back at the window he was gone. She let out a sigh of relief. It was hard enough keeping everything a secret. Not telling Elena and Caroline, her two best friends in the world, what she and Damon were doing was wrong. She should tell them, just like she should tell them how much stronger she'd become with her Magic. Maybe it was selfish but she wanted to keep these things to herself, at least for a little longer.

She saw the flutter of wings and looked at the window again. He was on the ledge with a big red berry in his beak.

_Damon, what are you doing?_

The crow focused and with great effort, pressed the berry against the glass. Its skin burst leaving a trail of its juice as the bird moved it up and down. Bonnie watched with disbelief as letters formed.

S

E

X

"Oh no he didn't," Bonnie mumbled and covered her face in embarrassment, saying a silent prayer that no one else in the room saw that.

She allowed herself one more glance. The crow's feathers were puffed up happily as it scampered back and forth. It pecked once under each letter then nodded its head up and down enthusiastically.

The bell rang and Bonnie grabbed her things, racing out of the room.

"Bonnie, wait up!"

She heard Caroline call from the classroom, but she ignored her and headed right for the stairwell. Bonnie took the steps two at time as she hustled to the first floor. When she reached the bottom of the steps, instead of going down the hallway she darted out the side door.

Damon was waiting for her alongside the building.

"What the hell was THAT?" Bonnie snapped at him.

"It was an invitation," he smirked. "I see you've accepted."

Then he was behind her, holding her in his embrace. Gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he whispered "I've missed you." His hand traveled up along her sweatshirt, palming her breast, "Certain parts of you that is."

Bonnie knew it was wrong to cut class and spend the afternoon with him. Yet she found herself sitting in the passenger seat sending Caroline a quick text about missing practice because of cramps.

Once they'd arrived at the Salvatore's stately home, Damon tossed her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and raced up the stairs at a dizzying pace. Kicking open the door to his bedroom, the vampire swept Bonnie into his arms carried her over the threshold and gently laid her on the bed. Her lower legs dangled as he stood between them, leaning his weight against her hips. Continuing to hover over her, Damon nestled his face in the valley formed by her breasts.

"Damon," Bonnie warned. He was getting much too comfortable with her.

"I'm not." His words were caught by her thick hoodie.

The witch's hand slid under his chin, lifting it an inch away from her clothing. He could bite right through cotton and she wasn't taking any chances.

Damon gave her a trying look. "It's called Trust. Shall I introduce you?"

"Maybe later," Bonnie sat up on her elbows. "But for now mind if I try something?"

"Is it sexual?" A single eyebrow rose.

"Stand up and turn around," she told him.

"Alright," he took a step back from the bed and faced the door.

Bonnie sat up and rubbed her hands together. She focused her mind and like a puppeteer began to make Damon move.

"What the hell!" Damon exclaimed as his hips swayed from side to side. Bonnie smiled but kept her focus continuing to control his limbs.

"Very amusing, Witch," he spat with contempt.

She laughed and made the motions more encompassing.

"NOT the moonwalk!" he screamed. "Bonnie, stop it!"

Bonnie's brow wrinkled as he began to fight back. She probably could have kept going, but figured he'd been punished enough for his earlier behavior at school. Dropping her hands to her lap she released him.

Damon dove at her, tackling her onto the soft mattress. He rolled onto his back holding her on top of him. Heart thudding in her chest she felt the adrenalin pulse through her body. She sat up straddling him and with almost no effort she popped the buttons of his shirt with her Magic.

"That's more like it," he let his limbs fall alongside his body.

There was a moment of clumsiness when she tried to remove his shirt completely, but that would come with practice. She lifted her arms over her head and tried to do the same with her own shirt. Unfortunately, trying to move something she couldn't see was a bit harder. The hoodie got stuck over her head, and she heard his laughter. Bonnie used her hands to help it along.

"Enough magic," Damon sat up ran his fingers across her collarbone then down her arms. The tightness of her jeans lessened as he unfastened the button. And so their routine began again.

The light cascaded across the floor a few stray sunbeams reached the sheets, lending their gentle caress over the vampire's body. The witch paused momentarily letting the rays spread their prism of colors on his pale skin, witnessing the Power in his ring, the lapis lazuli that protected him from the sun. What she wouldn't give to cast a spell so strong that it lasted for centuries.

For now, Bonnie focused her enchantments on the man beneath her. Riding her hands across the shallow ridges of his abdomen watching as his muscles flexed, his velvet lashes fluttered and his mouth parted slightly. She took him in her hand aligning him to meet her own center. Her descent was agonizingly slow and calculated.

Bonnie took her time, letting the rise and fall of her hips upon his follow a leisurely pace. His hands slid up her sides, sculpting her body leaving no curve unattended.

"Damon"

The word slipped out before she wanted it to.

With each thrust he filled her so completely, she let herself forget the bad things. Of his own accord, Damon increased the intensity. Bonnie's breath hitched as he took them both there, to the place where their bodies cried out in desperation for release.

"Damon!"

She nearly collapsed on top of him, the fiery rush weakening her body exponentially. As she rested on his chest trembling with the aftershocks of their union she allowed herself to close her eyes. It was a baby step with Trust being the ultimate goal.

But who in their right mind would ever trust Damon Salvatore?


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Adding a bit of a 'real' plot - hope you enjoy. Wrote this just now on my lunch break, my apologies for any typos.**

**Wanted to mention a few Damon/Bonnie stories on FF that caught my eye (and probably yours too):**

**Twisted Symphony by mindFREQ**

**Set Me Free by GGlover-1**

**Breaking by lpppplover**

**The Vampire & The Witch by BlackNPurple**

**I hope none of the above authors' mind that I've mentioned them here instead of reviewing - I lurk more than I review.**

**-Gemma**

* * *

Bonnie sat on the grass, soles of her sneakers pressed together as she pushed down on her knees in a butterfly stretch. Cheerleading practice was over, but she was waiting on Caroline who was waiting for football practice to end.

"Bonnie!" Stefan Salvatore called from across the field. The witch glanced up and saw him coming her way.

"Is practice over?" Caroline asked him excitedly.

"Yeah," Stefan ran his hand through his hair. "He's still in the locker room."

"Thanks," Caroline chirped and dashed off toward the other end of the field.

"You have a minute?" Stefan asked Bonnie as he sat in the grass beside her.

"Sure, what's up?" Bonnie straightened her legs and shook out the stretch.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Stefan's intense stare was hard to avoid.

"You lost me," Bonnie grinned.

"You and Damon," his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"No idea what you're talking about," Bonnie leaned forward and grasped the bottom of her feet, pulling her chest flush with her legs.

"I know you've been," Stefan lowered his voice, "intimate."

"That's ridiculous," Bonnie lied.

"Bonnie," Stefan looked into her face his concern evident. "I think he's been controlling your mind, making you do things."

"No, absolutely not," Bonnie told him.

"You were in his bedroom yesterday. Do you remember?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie didn't know what to say without incriminating herself. She didn't want Stefan to think Damon was manipulating her, but at the same time didn't want to admit that she was a very willing participant.

"Yes," Bonnie conceded. "I stopped by to see if you were home. The front door was open and I went upstairs, but I guess I got the wrong bedroom." Her excuse was terrible and from the look on Stefan's face he wasn't buying it.

"How could you tell I was there?"

"Damon's been doing an unusual amount of laundry lately," Stefan answered.

"So?"

"Linens specifically."

Bonnie sat there still not comprehending the significance.

"Let's just say, he wasn't washing blood off the sheets."

"Oh," Now she understood.

I spoke with Damon about it," Stefan continued, "and he assured me it's consensual."

"Suppose it was, consensual," Bonnie began to reply watching as Stefan's jaw dropped open.

"WHY?" he said in shock.

"It's complicated," Bonnie looked away. It was unlikely Stefan would understand and she didn't want to put the effort into trying to explain her reasons.

"Do you _like_ Damon?"

"Can we not talk about this, right now?"

"Bonnie, after everything that he's done, especially to you, to Caroline, Elena even myself, it's hard to fathom that you would_ choose_ to be with him."

"Stefan, I don't want to talk about it right now," Bonnie pulled her knees to her chest. "And can we keep this between us, please."

"Bonnie, he's not trustworthy. I can't emphasize that point enough," Stefan frowned. "I don't want to see you get hurt and I'm not strong enough to protect you."

"Stefan, I'll be fine," Bonnie tried to ease his mind.

"Take this," Stefan handed her a tiny pouch. "It's not much, but it should help a little."

Bonnie looked at the miniscule bits of crushed vervain.

"Stefan, I can't accept this," Bonnie suddenly felt guilty. There were people who needed this much more than she did.

"How about we make a deal," Stefan folded her hand into a fist, the vervain safely in its grasp. "Keep this with you and I won't mention what I know to anyone – yet."

Bonnie nodded.

What other choice did she have?

-o-

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed as she slammed the front door of the Salvatore residence behind her. She listened for a response and heard water running on the second floor. Taking the stairs three at a time she stormed through the hallway and threw open the bathroom door.

"We need to talk!" she announced loudly. Yanking back the shower curtain, her eyes went wide at the scene before her.

She knew Damon showered, but she wasn't prepared to see him standing there with a sudsy shampoo Mohawk.

"Want to join me?" he reached out and touched her nose, leaving a cluster of bubbles on it.

"Is that a loofah?" Bonnie asked as she noticed the blue mesh sponge in his other hand.

"It is," Damon grinned. "I highly recommend them. Wash and exfoliate simultaneously." He returned to his shower, rubbing the thick lather into his chest.

Bonnie couldn't stop staring at him. She was pissed that he told Stefan about them, but as she watched the water cascade over his body new emotions became more prevalent. She decided to take him up on his offer, kicking her shoes off while pulling down her sweatpants. From the corner of her eye, Bonnie caught him watching her, his physical reaction included.

She stepped over the side of cast iron claw foot bathtub avoiding the spray from the showerhead. Bonnie's breasts brushed against the lather on his sculpted chest as Damon reached across her, closing the curtain. His eyes filled with yearning, mirroring her own inner desires. The gentle roughness of the loofah on her shoulders and her back filled her loins with a longing that needed to be filled. Touch wasn't enough any more. She needed to taste him. Sweeping her tongue over her lips she inclined her head, offering herself to him.

"No kissing," his breath blew into her mouth accompanied by a light minty scent.

"Damon," she sighed entwining her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The water bounced off his shoulders, lending gentle splashes across her face and in her hair. Bonnie rested her head against Damon, the soft popping of bubbly suds filling her eardrums. His fingers found her apex once more, swirling inside her until she was lost in the wondrous sensation.

"Damon."

His name slipped from her lips automatically as she took his erection in her hand. Circling her thumb and forefinger around him Bonnie stroked his uncut shaft with a loving caress.

"Fuck Bonnie," Damon snorted.

It was the first time he'd ever said her name. Bonnie continued to work him in her grasp, trying hard to remain standing as he tripped the nerves inside her.

"Daaaa…."

There was deafening boom and a cold draft as the shower curtain opened with the speed of a hurricane.

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder at the bewildered face of the intruder.

"Get the HELL out of here, Stefan!" Damon growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: This was on page 138 of People's Magazine (The issue featuring the Sexiest Men)**

**The Vampire Diaries: Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder, Hottest Brothers (please note this was in the Vampire Section for those of us (me included) who think the Winchesters are the hottest brothers)**

**Quotes: I'm just glad Ian finally got back into People's Sexiest Men issue. Now we can really get back to work and focus. - Paul**

**Quotes: I have been campaigning to get back on People's Sexiest Men list since my first appearance in 2002. I even died on LOST thinking it would make an impression, but no luck. It turns out the key was to be cast opposite a _really_handsome actor. Paul, clearly I owe it all to you. - Ian**

**And now back to the story.**

* * *

"No," Stefan said adamantly, his chiseled jaw line tense. He shoved a towel in Bonnie's direction, which she reached out to accept with gratitude. She never intended for her best friend's boyfriend to see her naked, let alone naked and giving his brother a hand job in the shower. This moment was the epitome of humiliation. She had a feeling it would be along time before she could look Stefan in the face.

Damon's lightening reflexes intercepted the towel. Before Bonnie could react herself, Damon had wrapped the thick cotton fabric around Stefan's neck, choking him. The younger brother grasped the material around his throat and tore it in half freeing himself.

Bonnie attempted to cover herself with the shower curtain as she watched Damon punch Stefan so hard he went right through the bathroom door. The wood splintered and the hinges ripped out of the door jam from the impact. Damon, still naked went after Stefan and Bonnie heard a loud crash followed by several smaller crashes, as they continued fighting down the hallway.

She got out of the shower and dressed hurriedly, throwing her sweatpants on minus underwear. She pulled her tee shirt over her head while slipping her sneakers on her feet as she followed their path of destruction down the stairs.

The pair of them were barely visible, flying back and forth through the main room of the house with the speed of light. Bonnie tried to focus, thinking perhaps she could use her telekinesis to pull them apart. They were moving so fast and not just back and forth (at one point Damon threw Stefan upward and he hit the ceiling) that she couldn't quite make it work.

"STOP IT," the witch yelled in her most audible cheerleading voice (making the most of those awful vocal exercises). She knew they could hear her, but they were too caught up in themselves to listen. Bonnie ran down the stairs to get closer.

"DAMON!" she shouted.

The elder vampire had his brother pinned against the hardwood floor just in front of the fireplace. Stefan's cheek was flush with the floor as Damon held both his wrists tightly, pulling them up his back into the valley of his shoulder blades. There were traces of blood on the floor as well as on Damon's bare skin.

Bonnie was just about to push Damon off Stefan, when the front door opened and in walked Matt.

The three supernatural entities froze in place at the quarterback's reaction to the scene before him:

A buck naked, blood spattered Damon holding his little brother face down under him with Bonnie standing there watching. The only thing missing was someone yelling, "Squeal like a pig, Boy!"

"I…I can come back," Matt stammered and turned to leave.

"Matt, wait!" Stefan called, pushing himself up from the floor as Damon released him.

"I should have called first," Matt's eyes were focused on his sneakers.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked, glancing quickly to Bonnie and Damon then back at Matt.

"I was passing by and thought I'd drop off the playbook so you could review the new plays before practice tomorrow," Matt folded the book into a tube and held it out to Stefan, "but if you have other plans, ummm…"

"I have time," Stefan took the book from his teammate. "I'll give this back to you tomorrow, lunchtime?"

"Lunchtime," Matt echoed, "See you tomorrow." He began heading back to the front door when Damon appeared out of thin air, wearing only a pair of black pants.

"Where are YOU going?" Damon gave him a hard stare.

"To Caroline's," Matt answered uneasily.

"Caroline," Damon laughed out loud. "How is our Sweet Caroline these days?"

"She's fine," Matt gave Damon a questioning look, but didn't elaborate.

The vampire leaned closer to Matt locking him in the trace. Damon's concentration was apparent as he began his mind control. "You came over and gave Stefan the playbook. No one else was here tonight."

Matt nodded.

"Oh, and Stefan likes to wear women's panties," Damon's malicious grin was hard to miss. "Don't tell anyone except Elena."

Bonnie saw Stefan's fists clench at his sides as his body shuddered with fury.

"Ciao Matt!" Damon waved as the football player left the house.

"DAMON!" Stefan snarled.

"What?" Damon shrugged casually, "You do."

"We'll finish this when I get back," Stefan glared at his brother. "Come on Bonnie, I'll take you home."

"**I** can take her home," Damon announced as he opened the closet door and took out a leather jacket.

"That's MY jacket," Stefan said coldly.

"But it looks so much better on me," Damon flipped up the collar. "You ready?" he said to Bonnie. She looked at Stefan, mouthing 'I'm Ok', before taking Damon's hand.

They walked out into the cool evening breeze and Bonnie shivered. "I left my sweatshirt in the bathroom," she told Damon.

"Here," he took off Stefan's jacket revealing his sculpted figure, "wear this."

"Won't you be cold?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh dear," Damon pretended to bite his fingernails, "I might freeze to death."

Bonnie gave him a light punch in the arm. "I'll turn up the heat in the car, just for you."

"So thoughtful," Damon smiled as he opened the passenger door and gestured for her to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, "This is my car. I'm driving."

"No, I'm driving," Damon snatched the keys from her hand, "and you're not going home just yet." He wrapped his arm around her waist holding their bodies close together. "We have some unfinished business, Bonnie."

For once Bonnie was glad she wasn't driving. She knew she wouldn't have been able to concentrate on the road with a shirtless Damon in the car. Right now she was seated sideways, enjoying the view and dreamily envisioning what they'd be doing in the very near future.

They parked in the woods just a few hundred yards away from the bridge. Damon kept the engine running so the heater would stay on since it was getting cold outside. He flipped through her CD collection and snorted with disapproval, "Lady Gaga, JayZ and The Black Eyed Peas? Don't you have any_ mood_ music?"

"Come on Damon, you know you want to get funky to Disco Stick." Bonnie grinned.

"As tempting as that sounds…," Damon turned on the radio and hit the scan button. Various snippets of songs played randomly as the vampire's hand trekked up Bonnie's inner thigh to the fork between her legs. The knit sweatpants were thin and she could feel the light pressure as his fingers walked along her abdomen. There was a slight tug as the loose knot in her drawstring came undone. _Damon_.

"ohhh," he mumbled with a bit of interest and hit a button on the console.

"Oldies?"

"It's Motown," he specified.

"It's what my Grandmother listens to."

"Too bad you didn't inherit her good taste in music."

"Do you really like this stuff?"

As she asked the question she realized 1. there were a lot of things she didn't know about Damon and 2. he was alive during the Motown era and so was her grandmother. The creepiness of their age difference suddenly began to surface. It was easy to forget when you were face to face with his eternal youth how old he truly was. While she wasn't sure of the exact number, she knew he was older than Stefan, who had just turned 162. How much older? Five years? Ten years? Did it matter? No. Should it matter? Yes.

But Bonnie knew it wouldn't change a thing.

"I think James Brown has much more talent than JayZ," Damon brushed his hair out of his face, calling attention to those captivating eyes that made her melt with just a simple look.

"I'm sure my grandmother would agree with you," she wanted to get away from this topic, this reminder of the enormous generation gap between them. Fortunately, Damon wasn't one for long conversations.

He took her hand, entwining their fingers together. "Shall we?" he tilted his head toward the backseat. Bonnie frowned, doing it in the car seemed so….high school.

"We could always go to your house," his expression was simply endearing.

"I don't think I can wait that long," she ran her hands along his bare chest. "Can you?"

"I don't _want_ to wait that long," his hands covered hers and pushed them downward until they were between his legs. His cock was already rock hard against her palms.

Once they'd navigated the obstacle course of bucket seats, overhead dome lights and the assorted junk Bonnie never bothered to clear out of the back seat, they stripped each other of what little clothing they both wore picking up right where they left off in the shower.

Bonnie sat on Damon's lap with his erection firmly in her grasp. The steady beat of her stroking motion became irratic as she climaxed, courtesy of his dexterous fingers. His hand joined hers, rubbing the sticky wetness of her arousal on his hardened member. Bonnie moaned as Damon grabbed her ass, lifting her hips and sliding himself inside her. His thrusts were hard, almost frantic. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, letting him have complete control.

His teeth grazed her collarbone and then her neck. Bonnie meant to remind him of the rules, but she was losing herself in the tidal wave of physical pleasure crashing over every part of her. Damon's strong arms guided her motion, bringing their bodies together. Bonnie just clung to him, her body drained of strength as every last ounce of energy was absorbed in another orgasm.

"_Bonnie,_" Damon hissed her name as he crushed her against him. His teeth grazed against her neck again, much to her dismay.

"Damon, No Bit…," she began but she was interrupted by the blinding pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Thank you to all the Damon/Bonnie shippers out there who put this on alert and in their favorites.**

**Gemma**

* * *

_Crimson droplets against a white background_

_It was a bed_

_No_

_It was Damon's bed_

_There was blood on Damon's bed_

_And on Damon_

_On his mouth, his lips, his teeth_

_He was angry, very angry_

"_Bonnie"_

_He was calling her name_

"_Bonnie"_

"Bonnie!"

She felt the hard smack of a hand across her face and opened her eyes. "OW!" she yelled at Damon, "Was that necessary?"

"I **hate** it when you black out like that," Damon replied, "especially during sex. It's a worse buzz kill than Stefan."

Bonnie realized she was still on Damon's lap, though all traces of arousal had vanished for both of them.

"I don't like it either," she rubbed her cheek. "Stupid premonitions. They're the one thing I can't control yet."

"At least tell me you saw something interesting, like me having a stripper buffet for dinner tonight?"

"I hope I never see that," Bonnie moved her hand from her cheek to his forehead, brushing back a stray lock of hair.

The witch looked at the vampire warily. Did she need any more proof that he was a killer? That nothing would ever change him? How many times did she have to see death? Wasn't this latest vision enough to make her run and hide from Damon?

It was too much to think about right now, especially with the way her head was throbbing.

Bonnie leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, "Sorry for ruining the moment."

"And let me guess," Damon said lightly as he gently massaged the back of her neck, "now you have a headache."

"Sorry," she apologized again, letting herself relax under his touch.

"I should take you home."

"Just a few more minutes," Bonnie said as the sharp pain in her temples began to subside. Snuggling against Damon was entirely too comfortable, and not something she got the chance to do very often. Not that she should be doing it at all. But it was hard not to, especially when he was acting like a human being.

Vaguely aware that the radio was still on, she hadn't paid much attention to it until Damon's voice vibrated in her ear. He was singing softly and slightly off key, but it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

_Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

It's just a song, Bonnie told herself. In her own sad little way, she wanted to it to be more than it seemed, more than coincidence. But that would never happen. Damon would never love anyone except Katherine.

Katherine.

That Fucking Bitch.

Talk about buzz kill

"Where's my shirt?" Bonnie asked as she pulled away from him. It was time to get back to reality.

-o-

The ride home was uneventful, except for Damon's overly animated rendition of Aretha Franklin's Respect, which would have made Buckingham Palace Guard laugh out loud.

He parked the car in front of her house and walked her up to the door.

"Goodnight Bonnie."

"Goodnight Damon."

Bonnie watched as he disappeared without so much as a hug. When she turned around she came face to face with her father.

"Ahhh!" she screeched clutching her chest. "Don't DO that."

"Where have you been?" he crossed his arms over his chest and stared into her eyes. "I've been trying to call you all night."

"I was at Caroline's studying," Bonnie lied.

"And it was too much of an inconvenience to let me know that?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just forgot," she told him.

"Forgot? Get in the house, young lady. We need to talk."

Bonnie groaned and dragged herself into the foyer. She dropped her backpack next to the door, went into the living room and slumped on the couch. She mentally prepared for her father's lecture on responsibility, which she deserved, considering how she'd _really_ spent the evening.

Her father's cell phone rang, and she heard bits of the conversation.

"I have to go back to work for a little while," he explained as he grabbed his jacket and car keys. "Don't let anyone in the house and do your homework. We'll talk in the morning."

After taking some aspirin for her headache, Bonnie headed to her bedroom to start on the assignments due tomorrow. She dumped her backpack on her bed, covering it with books, pens and random sheets of paper. "Ugh," she frowned, "I'll just copy from Elena in the morning." She took out her cell phone to call her best friend.

34 Missed calls

"Thirty four!" Bonnie was shocked. She scrolled down the list; thirty two of the calls were from her dad, one was from her grandmother and the other was from Caroline.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone, but she called Caroline back because if she didn't she knew Caroline would bitch about it.

"Hey it's me, you called?" she said as her friend answered the phone.

"Yeah, like two hours ago. Where have you been?"

"Studying," Bonnie replied. "So what's up?"

"I wanted your opinion on our routine for the Pep Rally next week. I was thinking we could change the dismounts to full twists, and add an extra tumbling pass during Grrrrrrrr Timberwolves Fight Fight Fight. Since we have to incorporate the mascot somehow, I came up with a new cheer…. "

_Oh dear God._ Bonnie fell back onto the pillows. This was going to be a long conversation.

Forty-five minutes later, the only words Bonnie had spoken were, "That sounds great, Caroline." Tuning out the cheerleading captain's rambling, she closed her eyes and pictured Damon in the shower. There was something about the way he looked wet, the beads of water sliding down his toned chest onto his stomach. Why did Stefan have to ruin it? Because's he's Stefan, self proclaimed Protector of Damsels in Distress. Now that he knew, things were going to get even more complicated than they already were. She could only hope that he would keep his word and not tell anyone.

"Are you listening to me?" Caroline's annoyed tone caught Bonnie's attention.

"Yes, but it's late and I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Fine, we'll go over the details first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, first thing," Bonnie groaned inwardly as she agreed to Caroline's request.

Bonnie laid on the bed and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_Damon was leaning against her car, patiently waiting for cheerleading practice to finish. She caught him watching a couple of her teammates, including Caroline and rolling his eyes. _

"_He's so into you," Meredith said as she nudged Bonnie._

"_No he's not," Bonnie heard herself reply._

"_Please Bonnie, have you seen the way he looks at you?"_

_Damon started coming toward them. Meredith grabbed Bonnie's hand and squealed in her ear. As he came closer, Bonnie saw that he was wearing a blue shirt under his jacket._ _It complimented his eyes, and they sparkled like the ocean in the Caribbean. He walked right up to her and stood close but not quite touching her. She tried to read his expression to see if Meredith was right, that he did like her. All she saw was lust, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing._

_Then Bonnie found herself standing in his bedroom, letting him undress her. His hands knew every errogenous zone on her body. There was no way she could resist him, so she didn't even try. He pulled her closer until their bodies were finally touching. _

_"Damon," she whispered as her fingers splayed through his silky hair._

_"No Kissing," he whispered back._

_"Just once," she heard herself begging._

_"You're sure?"_

_"Yes," Bonnie nodded and slowly closed the distance between them. _

_Their lips touched so softly that she barely felt it. Bonnie pulled him closer, in hopes of a deeper kiss. _

_All she tasted was blood._

_Damon's face was transformed. The dark veins ran over his cheekbones. His sharp teeth had cut her lip and he was licking her blood. She pushed him away with her mind and he landed a few feet away, laughing._

_"What did you expect, Bonnie?" his tongue ran over his mouth, wiping away the blood, "I'm a VAMPIRE!"_

She opened her eyes tearing herself from the nightmare, even her subconscious was warning her about Damon.

Bonnie looked at the alarm clock beside her bed.

Midnight.

The Witching Hour.

Slipping out of bed, she went to the window and pulled back the curtain. The neighboring houses were dark and no cars were driving on the street. Bonnie unlocked the window and opened it. The chilly night air blew into her bedroom, causing goose bumps to form on her arms and legs.

"Damon"

The witch moved her lips saying his name so softly, her own ears couldn't hear it. She waited, looking out into the black night for any sign that he was nearby.

She jumped a foot off the ground when her phone rang. Bonnie took a minute to breathe before picking up her cell and flipping it open. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw it was her grandmother.

"Grams?" she answered, a little scared. Getting a phone call this late was never a good sign.

"You didn't call me back."

"I got home late. Is everything alright?"

"You tell me. Is everything alright?"

"As far as I know…"

"Why don't you tell me where you were tonight?"

"I was studying at a friend's."

"Don't lie to me, Girl. You know I have the Sight. Now tell me, what the hell is going on with you and those vampires?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie stood at the bus stop surrounded by freshman and sophomores. She was very tempted to turn around and go right back home but the big yellow atrocity was less than half a block away. She stayed to the back of the group and was the last one to board. The driver gave her a big smile, "Bonnie Bennett haven't seen you in ages." The witch smiled politely and sat down a few seats behind him.

This was the worst day she'd in a long time. It started with the midnight call from Grams. Bonnie barely survived the interrogation. Fortunately, Grams had only seen the fight between Damon and Stefan with her in the background. She counted her blessings because Grams probably would have had a heart attack if she saw what happened in the backseat of her car.

Her car. That was another casualty. The "talk" with her father hadn't gone very well this morning. She was grounded for two weeks and he'd taken away her car on top of that, which was why she was riding on the big yellow school bus with all the underclassman. She'd almost lost her cell phone too, but fortunately she'd been able to convince her father to let her keep it. She felt bad using the excuse of all the animal attacks that had happened in their town, but she was desperate.

The third strike of the morning had been the appearance of her monthly visitor, which she knew was coming. Overall, Bonnie was in very bad mood. She sat stiffly on her seat, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Her phone buzzed with a text message:

WRU?

_Sent from Caroline's Blackberry_

Shit. She completely forgot about meeting Caroline 'first thing' this morning. Bonnie chose to ignore the text until she could think of yet another lie, to explain why she was grounded since she couldn't tell her friends the real reason.

Just then Bonnie felt something smack her in the back of the head. Instinctively she reached her hand to the back of her scalp and felt the goo. Bring her hand back in front of her face she saw the green slime known as FLARP.

"Who threw this?" Bonnie stood up in her seat and turned to rest of the kids on the bus. They just laughed and pointed at her. The fury rose inside the witch and the bus began to rock from side to side.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" the bus driver yelled as he tried to control the vehicle.

Bonnie eyes scanned the crowd of students and centered on one sophomore who was holding a yellow container with the word FLARP on it.

"Yeah, I threw it at you. What are you gonna do about it, Bennett? Get your little cheerleader friends to beat me up?"

_Bitch_. Bonnie's mind screamed. She sat down in her seat and focused her power, bringing the bus to a screeching halt. There was a jolt as all the passengers except Bonnie were thrown forward.

"What the hell just happened?" someone yelled.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" the bus driver yelled as he hurriedly put the transmission in park and went to check on all the students.

Bonnie turned around in her seat glancing at the sophomore. The girl was wiping the blood from her nose and crying. A twinge of remorse went through the witch. _I've definitely been spending too much time with Damon._

She rooted through her bag, grabbed a pack of tissues and went back to where the girl was sitting.

"Here," Bonnie handed her a Kleenex, "are you ok?"

The girl held the tissue against her nose and nodded.

"Okay kids, everyone back in their seats," the bus driver called loudly.

Bonnie left the rest of the tissues on the seat.

"Thanks," the girl said to her as she stepped out into the aisle. "and I'm sorry about the FLARP."

"I'm sorry too," Bonnie replied.

Her guilty conscious bothered her the rest of the ride to school. She could have really hurt someone. This wasn't like before, when she couldn't control herself. What she had just done was intentional and she wasn't going to let herself go down that path. Dark magic was the most powerful kind, but also the most dangerous. Right now she had enough to worry about, specifically one vampire named Damon Salvatore.

-o-

"Put your notebooks away," Alaric told their history class, "It's time for a Pop Quiz. I'm curious to see how many of you are keeping up with the reading assignments."

Bonnie wanted to cry as she slid her notebook off the desk. She hadn't done any of the assignments in over a week.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Caroline hissed from behind her. "That's why you were studying last night. Next time your witchy mojo senses a quiz – could you give me a heads up?"

Alaric passed out the tests, smiling as he saw the forlorn looks on his students' faces. "Oh come on, some of you must have read a little bit…"

Bonnie caught Elena's smug expression. The witch imagined that she and Stefan probably spent the whole night discussing the war. Hell, Stefan was probably there and remembered everything. Isn't that some form of cheating? It certainly wasn't fair to the rest of the class that Elena had her own living (well sort of living?) Cliff Notes.

Bonnie looked down at the first question. It started with the word "Explain" and ended with a few names and places that weren't remotely familiar. She pressed the tip of her pen against the paper and began to write a total bullshit answer.

_Most conflicts occur when there is a difference of opinion between two parties. Both sides feel that their opinion on the situation is the correct one and so a dispute will begin. In times of war the difference between right and wrong is not always clear. In most instances we are forced to choose a side in world where everything is a shade of gray. Everyone has their own interpretation of the aforementioned color, therefore we cannot accurately identify the motives behind the decisions these individuals make._

Bonnie sighed as she put down her ink pen staring blankly at the page. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler Lockwood frowning at the single sentence he'd written. She saw Stefan scribbling fiercely on the _back_ of the paper. _Dear God he's writing a freaking novel!_

The witch sat back in her seat waiting for the torture to end.

-o-

Bonnie tossed a few books in her locker in preparation for lunch. She had just slammed the door shut when she sensed Stefan behind her. Dropping her eyes to the floor she turned around slowly.

"We should talk," he said.

"After practice?" Bonnie suggested.

"Now," the vampire voice was low but urgent, "come with me."

Bonnie followed Stefan down the hallway. They fought against the sea of students headed toward the cafeteria. Then snuck into the empty woodshop classroom where Stefan led Bonnie behind a large cabinet.

"What's going on between you and Damon?" he stood in front of her, blocking her into the corner.

"It's private," Bonnie frowned barely able to look at him.

"I NEED to know, Bonnie," Stefan's voice was firm, "I can't let him _hurt_ anyone." He reached forward, pushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"He didn't bite me," Bonnie informed him as he checked every inch of her neck.

"Take your pants off," Stefan ordered.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie snapped.

"The femoral artery is in your leg…"

"So?"

"Aside from the jugular, it yields the fastest flow," Stefan explained.

"Damon hasn't bitten me," Bonnie insisted.

"The prove it," Stefan's gaze narrowed.

"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this," Bonnie began unfastening her pants, then she remembered her Aunt Flo was visiting. Maybe this wasn't the best time to undress in front of a half-starved vegetarian vampire.

"I have my…," she trailed off.

"I know," Stefan replied matter-of-factly.

"Will it make you…?"

"No," Stefan lowered his head.

"Why?," Bonnie asked, sickly curious about such a taboo topic.

"It's not very… _fresh_," Stefan answered.

_Ugh, gross._ Bonnie thought to herself, but at least now she knew.

Stefan stood there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently.

She wiggled her jeans over her hips and down to her knees. At least most of her body was covered this time, making this moment only slightly better than the full frontal show she'd given him yesterday. Stefan squatted in front of her, running his hands along the insides of her thighs, coming uncomfortable close to her bikini area.

"Are you done yet?" she asked impatiently. It was one thing to be caught with Damon, getting caught at school with Stefan would be absolutely disastrous. "Are you smelling me?" Bonnie inquired with a hint of revulsion.

"You haven't drunk his blood either, have you?" Stefan looked up at her with confusion.

"NO!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled her pants back up to her waist.

"So he hasn't been feeding on you and he hasn't tried to turn you," Stefan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "This is very out of character for Damon."

"I'm hungry, Stefan," Bonnie's stomach growled on cue.

Stefan nodded absently and moved out of her way. As she walked across the room to the door, she saw his face deep in concentration. She could practically hear the gears in his head spinning. Bonnie knew he had a point, Damon's actions were suspicious.

-o-

If the school day hadn't been long enough, cheerleading practice was taking an eternity. Caroline's 'new' routines were a nightmare for everyone except the captain herself, who was going to be front and center the entire time.

Bonnie stood with Meredith as the rest of the team worked on the final pyramid. Luckily they weren't involved in Caroline's chaos this time. All they had to do was a few back handsprings across the front, which Bonnie could do in her sleep.

There was a scream as Caroline came tumbling down from the extension.

"I swear if you drop me again, I'm coming up swinging!" she screamed loudly.

"We should help spot," Meredith mentioned glancing down at her fingernails.

"We should," Bonnie agreed.

Neither of them moved an inch.

"Bonnie, who's that?" Meredith nudged her side.

"Who?" Bonnie followed her friend's gaze and saw Damon walking across the field with a small gift bag in his hand. _Not here, Not now, and NOT in front of Caroline. _

"That's Stefan's brother," the witch answered briefly.

"He is gorgeous," Meredith uttered dreamily. "Too bad he's so old."

"Yeah, old," Bonnie sighed. That was the understatement of the year.

"OMG, he's looking at you!" Meredith squealed into her ear.

A sudden flash of deja vous washed over Bonnie. She watched Damon go behind the small set of bleachers by the soccer field.

"He's probably looking for Stefan," Bonnie said to Meredith, "I'll be right back…" she tried to walk slowly, but her pace increased until she was at a light jog. As she approached the bleachers she slowed down again, not wanting to seem overly anxious.

"Headache gone?" Damon asked grinning ear to ear.

"You shouldn't be here," Bonnie said in a low voice, "Caroline might see you."

"I brought you something," Damon held up the gift bag.

Bonnie fought the smile that threatened to show itself. "You got me a present," she took the bag from him and hastily untied the ribbon holding the handles closed.

"I was hoping you would wear it tonight when you came over."

Bonnie felt herself blushing. No one had ever bought her lingerie before. She ruffled through the tissue paper and frowned, "There's nothing in here."

"Exactly," Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies close together.

"Damon, I can't," Bonnie arched her back, creating a few inches of breathing room between them, "I'm…"

"I know," he ran the bridge of his nose along the groove of her neck, "I don't mind a little blood. I am a _vampire_."

Just thinking about having sex on her period make Bonnie want to gag, but there was something about the way his breath tickled her ear when he said 'vampire' that made it seem almost _sexy._ She probably could have talked herself into it except for the other roadblock.

"I'm grounded," Bonnie mumbled still shivering from Damon's seductive voice.

"I'm sure I can convince your father to let you out for one night," his teeth grazed her collarbone.

One night. Just one night. Bonnie was tempted, very tempted. But then she remembered the lies, and her grandmother and what happened on the bus that morning. She need a few days away from him.

"No," she reluctantly tore herself away from Damon, "we should wait."

"No," he locked his eyes on hers, "we shouldn't."

"It's just a few days," Bonnie insisted blocking his attempt to compel her.

"I want it NOW," he said stubbornly tightening his grip on her.

"NO," Bonnie said firmly.

"Your loss," he informed her arrogantly as he released her. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Damon," Bonnie said pleadingly but he continued walking away, ignoring her. For a split second she thought about using her magic to stop him. But there were too many people around to risk it.

"BONNIE!" Caroline's sharp wail pierced through the air.

The witch took one last look in Damon's direction before heading back to practice. She knew that strut too well. He was pissed. It was no secret Damon didn't take rejection well.

Bonnie felt the flush in her cheeks. He probably would just get it elsewhere, from some random girl. And that shouldn't bother her; he was free to do whatever (or whoever) he wanted. It's not as though they were _together._

It's just that in the last week; it was beginning to feel that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**In honor of the Vampire Diaries Marathon: I hope you all are watching it....**

* * *

It was ten very long days later.

Stefan mentioned that he hadn't seen or heard from his brother in over a week, which could mean just about anything. Bonnie knew Stefan hoped that Damon had grown bored with Mystic Falls and migrated elsewhere. But the witch knew he hadn't. He wouldn't leave now. There was still a big unknown keeping him here. Was Katherine still alive? Bonnie knew Damon would never leave until he knew for certain either way.

Katherine.

Stupid Bitch.

Bonnie stood in the corner of the gym with the rest of the cheerleading squad, getting ready for the big Pep Rally. Thanks to the Dream Team of Stefan and Matt (and despite the loss of Coach Tanner), their varsity football team was one game away from the winning the county playoffs. It was the first time the Timberwolves had done this well in over two decades. Needless to say, as far as small towns go – this was front page news or was it back page? Since that's where the sports section is…

Bonnie pressed one hand against the wall, reaching behind with the other to grab her ankle to stretch her quad. Her face itched. Damn Caroline. She made everyone paint a big paw print on their cheek. Team Spirit, she called it. Well, team spirit itched like a mother… Bonnie was three seconds away from going into the bathroom and washing it off her skin. She released her ankle and squatted down, stretching her inner thigh.

"Bonnie," Meredith tapped her shoulder, "he's back."

"Who?" Bonnie looked up and over her shoulder at the dark haired girl.

"Stefan's brother," Meredith said with a huge smile. "I think he's staring at you."

_Shit. _Bonnie cursed to herself_. Of course he shows up tonight, in front of the entire school and the entire town which included her father._

"If anyone is looking for me, tell them I went to the bathroom," Bonnie said to Meredith.

"You're gonna go talk to him aren't you?" Meredith replied keeping her voice low.

"No," Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah right," Meredith winked. "Go get him, girlfriend!"

"I'm not going to talk to him," Bonnie repeated.

She took a quick glance around before heading out the door toward the bathrooms.

_Bonnie_

She heard him almost immediately, and couldn't help smiling.

"Damon"

She whispered his name as she continued down the hall, passing the bathrooms and turning down the corridor that led to the first floor classrooms. She walked along, keeping her senses alert for his presence. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, cupped their hand over her mouth and pushed her into the recess between the lockers and the classroom doorway.

Her focus tensed. She was ready to fight when she saw his mischievous blue eyes laughing at her.

"I could have snapped your neck," he said, his soft lips dancing over her earlobe.

"I could have set you on fire," Bonnie countered, removing his hand from her mouth.

"A tie-breaker then," Damon suggested as his hands changed position coming to rest under her skirt.

"Ok," Bonnie whispered.

Damon opened the classroom door and they both snuck inside. The door closed silently behind them.

"Where?" Bonnie asked looking around the room for a spot on the floor large enough to accommodate them.

"Where?" Damon snorted. "On the desk."

"The _teacher's_ desk," Bonnie's eyes widened. But Damon had her hand and was pulling her across the room. They stood next to the large faux wood piece of furniture. Bonnie's knees were shaking as Damon swept his forearm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor in one swift motion.

"Damon…" Bonnie was hesitant. Everyone she knew was in this building. This was too risky.

"Take your skirt off," Damon said as he unbuckled his pants.

"We can't…"

"Oh, we're going to…," he reached up under her uniform, tearing her bloomers to her knees with a speed only the undead possessed.

"Someone will catch us," Bonnie said nervously. But even through her reluctance, she found herself strangely aroused by this situation. How incredibly wild would it be to have sex in a place like this?

"If you can keep the volume down," Damon grinned, "no one will ever know."

Bonnie undid the button on her skirt and pulled down the zipper. Damon's hands were on hers, helping her undress. Bonnie felt his arms around her waist as he lifted her onto the desk. It was weird, sitting on the cool laminate half naked. Damon pulled her forward, until she was on the edge and spread her legs.

"Maybe we should use a condom," Bonnie suggested.

"I don't use condoms," Damon informed her coldly.

"I just thought…" Bonnie began to explain.

"Have you been reading those books by that Morman woman?" he looked at her with a hint of amusement. "It's pure fiction, Bonnie. A human cannot be impregnated by a vampire."

"It's not that…" Bonnie began again.

"And I have been STD free since 1864," he said with a smile.

"What about before 1864?" Bonnie asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That was another life," Damon answered.

_Oh my God. _Bonnie thought to herself._ He's had a venereal disease(s)? How many people has he been with? A hundred? A thousand? _Her heart sank as once again, she realized she knew almost nothing about Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie wanted to say something else, but his fingers slipped inside her and she lost her train of thought. She leaned forward into him, pressing her forehead against his bare chest.

"No kissing," he reminded her as her lips brushed against his skin.

Bonnie closed her eyes and inhaled faint smell of AXE body wash (like he even needed that) while her hands traveled over the front of his jeans.

"Damon," she whispered wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. She thought about pushing him away again, making him suffer for whatever indiscretions might have happened since they were last together. But she knew she wouldn't.

"Lie back," he held her in his arms, lowering her onto the desk. His open hands moved slowly over the polyester shell of her uniform, pausing to trace each of her breasts. Then his hands slid over her stomach, following the slope of her abdomen until coming to rest on her hip bones. Bonnie's chest heaved as she watched him wishing they had more time…but the Pep Rally… he had her so distracted she almost forgot…

"Can you pull out?" she asked.

His patronizing look told her he had no intention of doing so.

"Please," she continued, "I don't want cum running down my legs during the Pep Rally."

That brought a smirk to his face.

"Just this once," he conceded.

His fingers manipulated her again, but only briefly. She'd just let out the first syllable of pleasure when he entered her. Her body jerked with the force of his thrust. It seemed like it had been much too long since they'd been together.

His messy dark hair fell into his face as his lips parted, letting out a low guttural sound. Damon's hips moved slowly once more before stopping. He hunched forward, grazing his nails down her thighs.

"Daaa-mon," her response to his touch was automatic now. Like closing your eyes when you sneeze, no matter how hard you try not to – it just happens.

"Shhhhh," he placed a finger over her lips, glancing back at the door.

"I can't," Bonnie sighed.

"SHHHH!" his voice was more urgent.

Bonnie laid there frozen in fear as she heard the footsteps coming down the hall. NO. This wasn't happening. They could not get caught – AGAIN. What happened with Stefan was bad enough. What it was a teacher? Or another adult? Damon would have to take care of it. Erase their memories.

Just then he leaned over her, whispering so low she could barely hear him.

"Make sure the door doesn't open."

The footsteps were louder now, and there was hushed laughter. She saw shadows through the beveled glass as their heads bobbed just outside the classroom.

Bonnie focused, tensing every muscle in her body. She turned her head toward the door knob and concentrated on holding it in place.

The knob began to turn, and she willed it to stop. Whoever was outside tried wiggling it again, but Bonnie kept it in place.

"It's locked," she heard them say.

"Try the next one."

She watched as the shadows moved down the hall, away from them. A wave of relief came over her and she turned her head to look up at Damon.

His entire body was trembling. She could see every muscle in his chest quivering.

"Damon are you alright?"

"uhhh-huh," Damon shuddered. His fingers dug into her as he roughly pulled their bodies together.

"ahhhhh," Bonnie bit down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming at the fierocity of the motion.

The vampire managed half a dozen quick thrusts before breaking contact. Bonnie felt his hard wet cock on her abdomen then a spurt of warm liquid running into her navel.

"Fuck," he exhaled hard, leaning over her. Bonnie ran her hands up his forearms to his shoulders. She could feel him shaking.

"That was...," she ran her fingers lightly across his chest.

"Exciting," he panted, flicking his head back to get the stray locks of hair out of his face.

"I was going to say fast," Bonnie smiled.

"I didn't want you to be late," Damon smiled back at her.

"So I win," Bonnie replied, not minding that she hadn't reached her peak.

"There was interference," Damon told her. "We'll have to have a rematch."

_A rematch would be very nice,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Here," Damon handed her a box of tissues that had been knocked to the floor. "You should probably clean up."

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked, as he put his shirt back on headed for the door.

"To the Pep Rally," he grinned broadly. "I have to show my little brother how proud he makes me."

And with that, Damon was out the door.

Bonnie dabbed the tissues on her stomach, wondering what Damon was going to do.

-o-

She managed to make it back into the gym five minutes before everything was about to start.

"Where have you BEEN?" Caroline grabbed her arm and yanked her in line. "And where's the banner?"

"Right there, Caroline," Bonnie pointed to the bleachers where the rolled up home-made banner sat amidst the signs and pom poms.

"OK," Caroline took a deep breath. "I am sooo about to freak out. Do you see how many people are here? OMG – Bonnie." The captain grabbed her friends hands and they did their happy dance. "Ok, Ok," Caroline fluffed her ponytail. "Let's do this."

The cheerleading squad made two lines facing each other in preparation for the players to run in between them and out to the center of the gym. Bonnie held her poms in front of her chest, scanning the crowd for people she knew.

She spotted Elena, her brother Jeremy and their Aunt Jenna right away. Elena waved and smiled and Bonnie lifted a pom in return. The Lockwoods were also there, wearing their "Tyler is #1" sweatshirts. She saw Matt's mom wearing her famous Matt-ack jersey.

Then right behind Mrs. Donovan she saw Damon, standing on the top bleacher with his back against the wall. In his hands was an enormous sign in giant red glitter letters it said:

**I am a Stefanatic**

Bonnie laughed out loud.

The band started playing and Bonnie began the routine, still laughing at Damon. The players came running out of the locker room and the crowd was on its feet screaming. It was moments like these when Bonnie loved being a part of this high school experience.

She found herself yelling as the first string players came racing toward banner, ready to rip through it. Tyler went through first (naturally), followed by Matt. Stefan was one of the last, lagging behind. Bonnie watched as he looked up into the stands, searching for Elena no doubt.

It was when he tripped and nearly knocked Meredith over that she saw the dazzling smile that he so rarely showed anyone. Bonnie followed his line of sight, and it wasn't Elena he was staring at, it was Damon.

"Stefanatic," she heard him say with a laugh, shaking his head running to catch up with the rest of the team.

Bonnie smiled as she looked up at Damon. Maybe there was hope for him after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy New Year! Just wanted to let everyone know (if you didn't already) that Paul Wesley (with Kellan somebody from Twilight) is on the secondary cover of Cosmopolitan Magazine on stands right now (Primary cover has a blonde on it). There is also a brief interview with him halfway through the issue.**

**Gemma**

_Also as far as I know the only other 'named' cheerleader on the squad is Tiki. Shannon is just someone I made up for plot purposes. If you'd like to be on the squad, let me know either through a review or by sending a message via my profile. Make sure you tell me what name to use - Thanks._

_

* * *

__Gotta get that_

_Gotta get that_

_Gotta get that_

_Gotta geeeeettttt that_

_That_

_That_

_That _

_That_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_(LYRICS courtesy of the Black Eyed Peas)_

Bonnie's fake smile was plastered to her face as the music began. It was the same routine they'd been practicing all week. The Caroline Show as Meredith called it, referring to the fact that their friend chose the music, choreographed the entire thing without input from anyone else and made sure she was front and center the whole time. But what else would you expect from Caroline?

Bonnie knew the moves inside and out, but the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop. How could they? She scanned the bleachers and saw Damon watching her.

_Damon_

_Why tonight of all nights did he suddenly decide to act a REAL brother to Stefan?_

The swirling sensation in her stomach continued.

_Just breathe, Bonnie. You can do this._

Bonnie knew that she was overreacting to his presence. She'd performed in front of an audience before. Hell, she'd been a cheerleader since she was six. Showing off in front of the crowd was such a rush. But in front of Damon it was nerve-wracking.

The fact that she just had sex with him on a desk in a classroom and was now shy about dancing made her laugh. Being completely naked with him didn't bother her, but grinding her hips, fully clothed amidst her fellow cheerleaders did. Oh the irony! Bonnie's mouth relaxed at the thought and her smile became more genuine.

As she counted the beats in her head, she became aware of another sound. Bonnie glanced over her shoulder to see that the band's drum line was playing along with their music. _Did Caroline set that up?_ She wondered looking out the corner of her eye at the captain of the squad.

While Caroline's smile was unwavering, her eyes held a fury that meant one thing; she didn't know anything about this.

The drum line stood alongside the football team. Drumsticks twirled, feet stamped, instruments moved side to side while the band parents cheered loudly. But it wasn't just their parents, it was everyone in the bleachers.

Bonnie stared in disbelief.

They were getting upstaged by the band!

And it wasn't just Caroline who was getting pissed. Bonnie saw half the squad giving nasty looks to the drum major. The witch shot them an evil glare of her own. She was very tempted to make the drumsticks snap in half, but using magic in a gym full of people wasn't something she wanted to risk. At least not tonight.

On cue, Bonnie broke away from the formation.

_People in the place_

_If you wanna get down_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Will. drop the beat now_

_(LYRICS courtesy of the Black Eyed Peas)_

She hit her mark in the far corner. Meredith was opposite her and to the right, already taking her running start. Meredith's hands hit the floor as her legs went over her head beginning the combination. When Meredith passed the center mark, Bonnie began her running start. Taking one last look at the path ahead, her hands hit the gym floor, followed by her feet. The world turned upside down as she let the momentum carry her body in a series of back handsprings.

When she reached the front there was just enough time to grab a set of poms and join Meredith for the final toe touch while the rest of the squad was building behind them.

"TIMBERWOLVES!" Everyone screamed in unison to the final beat of the song.

The routine finished with Caroline up in the center of the pyramid, waving her poms at the crowd.

But something was amiss.

Even though the music ended, the band kept playing.

Caroline came down from the extension with fire in her eyes.

"What do we do now?" Meredith hissed as she continued to wave her poms in the air.

"No idea," Bonnie replied as she mimicked the motion.

"Do something," Caroline ordered as she walked behind them.

"Like what?" Bonnie turned and asked.

But Caroline had grabbed Tiki and was gathering a group together for a basket toss.

"I have an idea," Shannon, the future captain grinned as she looked at her fellow juniors.

"Let's go tumble," Bonnie nudged Meredith. The pair jogged toward the corner opposite the band.

"Oooooooh," the crowd sang as Tiki flew into the air.

Bonnie smiled. Everyone loves a good basket toss. And Tiki was_ almost_ as good as Elena had been.

Her smile faded when she saw Shannon grab Matt's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What is she doing?" Meredith said leaning in close to Bonnie's ear.

"I hope Caroline doesn't see that," Bonnie replied as Shannon pulled poor Matt front and center. Everyone cheered loudly for the senior quarterback. Matt smiled a bit uncomfortably, then turned and waved to the rest of the first string to join him. Instead they all began applauding as well. Matt's pale cheeks flushed. He was too adorable sometimes.

Two of the junior cheerleaders were trying to get Stefan on his feet. He kept shaking his head and looking down. Bonnie scanned the crowd and it was hard to miss Damon standing there with his enormous red glitter sign.

Over the beat of the drum line, he was screaming "Ste-fan! Ste-fan!" Aunt Jenna began yelling with him, then Jeremy. Elena looked piteously at Stefan who was clearly mortified.

By popular demand, the vampire rose to the occasion. Standing there, hands shoved in the front pocket of his Timberwolves hoodie, he shifted his weight side to side as the crowd chanted his name.

Thankfully (for Stefan) the moment was brief. The Lockwoods began their own chant of "Ty-ler! Ty-ler!" And Tyler was not nearly as humble as his wide receiver teammate. He ran the length of the bleachers, throwing his arms in the air, howling at the fans. Bonnie watched in shock as he took off his tee shirt and waved it in circle over his head before throwing it into the crowd.

"What an animal!" Meredith shook her head. "Think he'll throw his jock next?"

-o-

The Pep Rally ended not long ago and Bonnie sat on a bench in the girls' locker room. She'd slipped on a pair of leggings under her skirt and was changing into her practice sneakers. God forbid Caroline saw her wearing her game sneakers home. As she was knotting the laces she heard heated voices in the adjoining aisle of lockers.

"Get over it Caroline, it's not like he's your boyfriend," Shannon snapped. "We all know he's still completely in love with Elena."

"He's not in love with Elena," Caroline shrieked. "And I swear if I see you near him again, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Shannon countered. "Put me in the back line?"

"Don't test me," Caroline threatened.

There was a scream and the sound of a body being slammed into a locker.

"Oh My God!" one of the girls yelled. "Get off her Shannon!"

Bonnie rushed around the corner just in time to see Caroline on her ass against the locker. Shannon had a fistful of her hair and was ready to throw the first punch.

"Hey!" The witch shouted as she charged forward using her power to partially deflect the blow from hitting Caroline in the face. There was a solid 'whump' as Shannon nailed the blonde in the collarbone.

Caroline slid further to the floor with the impact, trying desperately to grab hold of Shannon. But unlike the junior, Caroline didn't have four older brothers to teach her how to fight.

"Shannon, stop it!" one of the sophomores tried to get in between them. "You'll get suspended. You'll miss the game tomorrow."

That made Shannon pause. She let go of Caroline's hair with a small shove. "I'm counting the days until you graduate," she glowered.

"Girls!" their coach's voice was stern. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Caroline shakily got to her feet, doing her best to retain her composure.

"I fell," she explained briefly.

"Are you alright?" their coach's anger transformed into concern.

"I'm fine," Caroline rubbed her shoulder. "I hit the locker on the way down."

"Oh, dear. Maybe we should have the trainer take a look," the coach said as she made her way closer to Caroline. While she examined the captain's shoulder she asked everyone to gather around for a few announcements. After congratulating them on the evening's performance, especially the fact that no one fell and reiterating what to wear to the game tomorrow. She ended with her usual lecture:

"Ladies, I want you to go directly home and get a good night's sleep. No boyfriends, no parties and NO drinking," she emphasized. "Remember we are meeting in the gym at 10am tomorrow morning."

With that most of the squad dispersed, but Bonnie lagged behind to make sure Caroline was alright. As she accompanied Caroline and their coach on their way to the trainer's office, she saw Matt, his mom and Sheriff Forbes waiting in the hallway.

"What happened to her?" Caroline's mom, the sheriff asked their coach.

"Mom, I'm right here," Caroline replied cockily.

"She fell into a locker," the coach explained. "I want the trainer to take a look at it before the game tomorrow."

Bonnie felt a tug on her arm and looked over to see Matt's concerned frown. "What really happened, Bonnie? I heard something about a fight."

"It was just Shannon being a bitch," Bonnie replied.

"Shannon?" Matt looked surprised. "What were they fighting about?"

"Ummm," Bonnie wasn't certain how to answer that. She didn't know if Matt knew about Caroline's infatuation with him or not.

"Just cheerleading stuff," she decided err on the side of caution and lie. "Shannon's jealous because Caroline is the captain."

"Whoa, didn't realize being captain was so important to her," Matt nodded as if that made perfect sense.

Bonnie was a little surprised that Matt actually believed her because Damon would have called her on that white lie in an instant.

Damon.

It was almost like a sixth sense that made her turn her head sharply and look toward the gym. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the three of them standing there talking.

Aunt Jenna

Her Father

And Damon.

Damon was talking to her father. _FUCK!_

* * *

**Sorry this was boring, but I was only halfway through the chapter and wanted to update ASAP. More to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So a few random mentionables: Ian Somerhalder has his own full page spread in the March 2010 issue of Cosmopolitan. And yes, he mentions his girlfriend _AGAIN_. Her name is Megan Auld, she's a film student and one lucky bitch. (and I mean bitch in a good way). Also let's give a WHO DAT to the Saints for their Superbowl victory since Ian is a native Louisianian.**

**The cast of Vampire Diaries (Paul, Nina and Ian) are currently on a little tour of some Hot Topic franchises. I think the schedule is listed on the CW's website. I know they've already hit LA.**

**Hopefully you'll find this chapter much better than the last.**

**Peace, Love and Vampire Diaries.**

**-Gemma**

* * *

"Bonnie, you ok?"

"I'm fine," the witch looked over at the blonde haired quarterback. "I see my dad, so I'm gonna take off. Kick ass tomorrow," she punched him lightly in his non-throwing shoulder.

"I'm going to try," Matt grinned. "See ya later."

Bonnie put her fake smile back on and walked purposely into the gym even though she had no idea what she was going to do once she got there.

"There she is," her father's voice boomed loudly. "You did great tonight, Bon-Bon," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Bonnie winced at the use of her father's pet name in front of Damon.

"Honey, this is Stefan's brother – Damon," he continued. Bonnie looked over at the vampire with the cocky smirk on his face.

"We've met," Damon's voice was smooth and casual. "How have you been Bonnie?" His dumb ass smile couldn't have been wider.

"Good," Bonnie uttered hoping her tone was somewhat normal.

"There's the future Heisman Trophy winner now," Damon turned around as Stefan approached catching the younger Salvatore in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles against Stefan's skull. Stefan fought back half heartedly, more as a show than an actual effort.

"You're going to put up some good numbers for us tomorrow, right?" Mr. Bennett asked the wide receiver.

"Yes sir," Stefan replied through the chokehold Damon had on him.

"Damon," Jenna interrupted as she eyed the display on her cell phone. "It's already quarter after, we're going to be late for our reservations."

_RESERVATIONS!_ Bonnie glared at Damon._ As in dinner. As in a DATE!_

There was a loud popping sound.

Everyone's attention went across the basketball court to the far backboard. The glass had splintered and cracked.

"Now how did that happen?" the principal asked a group standing nearby.

_Shit._ Bonnie looked down at her sneakers. She knew she needed to keep her emotions below the threshold to stay in control of her magic.

"Damon, we should go."

Bonnie heard Jenna's voice and forced herself to stay calm, even though she wanted to slam Damon right through the spidered glass.

"We should go too," her father suggested. "You want to get a good night's sleep before the game tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded absently.

"What time tomorrow?" her father asked Damon.

"Bus leaves at noon," Damon replied. "I'll save you a seat."

"Great, see you then."

Bonnie walked behind her father. She fought the urge to turn around and look at Damon and Jenna by counting the seams of the floorboards. With her head down she didn't see that the left side of the double door was closed and walked headfirst into it with a loud thud.

"Bonnie!" her father gasped.

_Fuck_. The witch thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead while simultaneously glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone had seen her. Of course Damon and Jenna were staring right at her.

"You ok?" Jenna called out as Damon covered his mouth stifling a laugh.

_Asshole._ As the tremor of fury went through Bonnie, the glass on the backboard exploded and rained onto the gym floor. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Bonnie cursed to herself. Why was she letting the stupid vampire affect her this way?

-o-

"You're awfully quiet," her father observed as they drove home.

"Just tired," Bonnie lied. The truth was she couldn't stop thinking about Damon and Jenna having dinner together. It wasn't as though they were getting a spontaneous burger at The Grill. They hadreservations somewhere. Reservations equaled planning. She wondered when that happened. Well, maybe Jenna would end up being Damon's dinner. _No Bonnie._ She told herself. _You can't think like that._

She took out her phone and texted Elena, curious to see what she thought about this situation. A few minutes later she received a text back.

Dropping Jeremy off at home then spying on them with Stefan – E

_Good_. Bonnie felt a little better knowing that they would have some company on their date.

"So what did you talk about with Aunt Jenna and Damon?" she asked her father as she put her phone away. When her father launched into the history of her high school football team, she was sorry she asked. He recited statistics from the last ten years, incorporating Matt and Stefan among the best players the school had ever seen.

"So all you talked about was football?" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Among other things," her father glanced over at her. "Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, no," Bonnie replied. "Why would you be happy about that?"

"Oh Bonnie," her father sighed, "stay away from boys, they'll just get you into trouble."

Bonnie's lips pressed together as she stared straight ahead. If her father only knew….

-o-

It was 11:15 pm and Bonnie was lying in her bed wide awake, thoughts of Damon and Jenna flying through her mind. She kept picturing them at a small candlelit table sitting close, talking…well, more like flirting, since that was one of Damon's best skills. Jenna was probably laughing and touching him and …. _Grrrr._ Bonnie clenched her fists in anger. _How dare HE? How dare he have sex with me and then go on a date?_ The witch got out of bed and shoved her feet in her sneakers. She opened her bedroom door as quietly as she could. Her father's chain-saw like snoring filled the hallway as she raced down the steps. She took her car keys from the basket and threw on an old zip up hoodie over her pajama top. She was in the driveway before she realized the zipper was broken. _Shit. No time to change._ She got in the car and started the engine, turning up the heat. As quietly as she could she backed the car onto the street and made her way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon's Camaro wasn't out front when Bonnie got there. The clock read 11:30 pm. There was no way dinner took this long, unless….. _ARGH!_ Just the thought fueled the flame inside her.

She marched up to the door and let herself in the house. She was on her way up to Damon's room when she heard a door open on the far side of the parlor.

"Damon?"

"Bonnie?" Stefan's voice carried through the cavernous room.

"Is your brother back yet?" she asked.

"Bonnie, you shouldn't be here," Stefan told her.

"So he's not back yet," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No and you should go home."

"I'm not leaving," Bonnie informed Stefan. "Damon and I have some things to discuss."

"Bonnie," Stefan came further into the room. "I'm asking you to please leave."

"So you're in on this too?" she snapped. "Covering up for Damon."

"This has nothing to do with Damon," Stefan's eyes darkened. "Now please go."

Woof woof woof

Bonnie straightened up in shock. "Is that a dog?" she asked Stefan.

The vampire glanced back to the kitchen then back at her.

"When did you get a dog?" she looked at the kitchen door. "What's its name?"

"It's not a pet," Stefan's hard eyes glared at her.

"Oh," Bonnie cleared her throat nervously. She didn't mean to interrupt Stefan's dinner.

From the kitchen there came a scratching sound and then the sound of something being knocked over.

"I trust you can let yourself out." Stefan said coldly as he went back through the door.

Bonnie nodded and turned back to the door.

She was several steps away from the front of the house when the front door opened. Damon stepped inside carrying a large styrofoam take out box in his hand.

"Well, Hello Kitty," he grinned as he looked at her.

Bonnie pursed her lips together, vaguely aware of the reference to the Japanese character on her pajamas.

"Do you like Italian?" Damon asked holding out the box to her. "Of course you do," he chuckled. "That's why you're here isn't it? Just can't get enough."

Every muscle in the witch's body tensed at his indecent proposal.

"Be a doll and put this in the fridge for me," he placed the box in her hands. "I'm going to brush my teeth," he exhaled into his cupped hand. "Garlic – elch," he pretended to be repulsed. "And then I'll meet _you_ upstairs," he slid a finger under her chin.

Bonnie couldn't control herself any longer. "I'm not here to have SEX with you," she roared throwing the container at him. It burst open on impact then fell to the rug. Red sauce and ravioli splattered everywhere.

Damon looked down at the mess, then back at her with a puzzled expression.

"How was DINNER?" Bonnie yelled just before she completely lost control.

Books, vases and bric a brac flew from the shelves. Every candle in the room lit simultaneously with high burning flames.

"Bonnie…"

She heard him saying her name and it just drove the fury more. Chairs and couches crashed together as the floor shook. Pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling as the chandelier swung from side to side. The witch was overcome by a volcanic explosion of Power, so forceful that she could barely channel it.

There was another crash.

"Bonnie!"

The dog was barking furiously.

"Bonnie!"

The whole house was shaking. A painting fell from the wall just a few feet away from her. And all she could think about was how much she wanted to kill the Goddam vampire. The burnt out log in the fireplace came to life, shooting sparks out into the room.

"BONNIE!"

Something knocked her to the floor and held her down. It was a small distraction, but enough for her to lose her focus momentarily. With just a thought, she sent her attacker into the wall, bringing a bookcase down on top of him.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed it was Stefan lying in a pile of books. He was in the process of lifting the bookcase that had him pinned down.

Damon's laughter caught her attention and she turned to face him.

"You're next," Bonnie threatened as she lifted the bookcase from Stefan and hurled it at Damon. But he moved so quickly he was just a blur and so she missed.

"BONNIE!" Stefan grabbed her from behind and knocked her to the floor again. "You have to stop, NOW!" he commanded as he knelt on her shoulders, pinning her to the floor. "I SAID STOP!"

His harsh tone was quite a wake up call and Bonnie ceased her attack. The witch's chest heaved from the physical exertion. Her mind and body felt drained and so she closed her eyes, reeling in the power.

"Now THAT'S foreplay," Damon commented as he pushed Stefan out of the way and knelt down over Bonnie.

"Get away from me," Bonnie growled through clenched teeth as she pushed against his chest with her meager human strength.

A corner of Damon's lower lip slipped into his mouth as he took her hands in his, moving them down until they were pinned over her head. The vampire was practically sitting on her as he leaned forward letting his cheek brush against hers. "Do you have any idea how sexy that was?" his husky voice swooned in her ear.

_Sexy?_ Bonnie frowned. She was going for intimidating, scary, powerful…

"Let's go upstairs," He shifted his hips as he spoke and his hard length pressed against her body. The witch was absolutely stunned that Damon was so aroused. _Was that a vampire thing? Or maybe a fetish?_

"NO," she rebuted his suggestion.

"OK. We'll stay right here," his hands left hers and slipped up under her shirt.

"Damon!" Bonnie immediately clutched his hands with hers, only the thin cotton separating them. Just over Damon she could see Stefan standing there, his grumpy demeanor now bordering on nasty.

But Damon's hands were quick, and slipped below the elastic waist in her flannel pajama bottoms. "No panties tonight?" Damon said aloud as his fingers brushed across her groin.

"DAMON!" Stefan snarled. His face transformed. Black veins trailed over his cheekbones leading down to his mouth which hung slightly open leaving his sharp teeth exposed.

For a moment Bonnie forgot about Damon, her attention now transfixed on the younger brother. She knew he was a vampire, but she'd never seen it – until now. Frankly, he looked a little _creepy_.

A silent exchange passed between the two brothers, during which Damon removed his hands from her body. When Stefan stormed back into the kitchen, Damon scooped Bonnie up in his arms and began carrying her upstairs.

"We're not having sex," Bonnie informed him as he set her on his bed.

"Ok," he smiled as he climbed over her, slipping his hands down her bottoms once more.

"I said 'No'," Bonnie sat up and slapped at his hand. Of course, he already had her pants around her ankles.

"I heard you," he replied as he climbed on the bed with her.

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Bonnie gave him a shove with her magic, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

Damon got to his feet and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Don't even pretend you're innocent," Bonnie balanced herself on one leg, stepping into her pants with the other. "And don't think for a second that I'm going to put up with your shit." Pulling her pants to her waist she slipped a shoe on and scanned the floor for the other one.

Damon stood less than a millimeter away from her. "I flushed. Honest."

"Oh, you know what I mean," Bonnie met his gaze. "Dinner. Reservations. Did you think I wouldn't find out about you and HER?"

"Are you talking about Jenna?" Damon's eyebrows arched slightly.

Slipping on her other shoe, Bonnie went straight for the bedroom door but Damon got there first.

"Are you_ jealous?"_ Damon's blue eyes couldn't mask his giddiness as he asked the question.

"No," Bonnie informed him. "Jealousy would imply that I have feelings for you, which I don't," she added hastily.

"It was just dinner," Damon's hands slipped around Bonnie's waist. "And I mean that literally. Actual food. Eating with utensils. I even used a napkin."

"You can do whatever you want," Bonnie pushed him away. "I don't care."

Damon just grinned wider. "Obviously you do care."

"No Damon, I don't care AT ALL," Bonnie made a move for the door which Damon had blocked.

"Ok fine, you don't care," Damon conceded as his fingertips caressed Bonnie's shoulders. "But let me tell you about me and Jenna."

"I don't want to hear…" Bonnie began only to stop short as Damon's mouth came within a breadth of her own.

"The entire ride to the restaurant, Jenna talked. We drank wine. Jenna talked. We ate dinner. Jenna talked. I wanted to leave but Jenna kept talking. She's like Caroline, only older. It was torture, Bonnie. Pure torture."

"Did you kiss her?"

"I thought about it – just to shut her up," Damon smiled. "But no. I didn't."

Bonnie stood there, wondering whether or not to believe him. Damon was a lot of things; mean, malicious and arrogant to name a few of his better known qualities, but he wasn't a liar.

"So are you going out with her again?" Not that it should matter, but the sick curiosity inside Bonnie wanted to know.

"We're going to the game tomorrow," Damon replied as his hands combed through the witch's hair. "I was hoping to have sex with her. On the fan bus. In front of everyone. Sort of a pre-game show."

"You're such an ass," Bonnie leaned forward burying her face against Damon's sweater. It was all the encouragement Damon needed and before she realized what was happening she was on the bed again minus her pajama bottoms with a half-naked vampire between her legs.

Bonnie was about to push him away when the most glorious sensation overcame her.

"Damon what are you doing?" she panted watching as he looked up at her with a sly smile.

"Licking."

"Licking?" Bonnie repeated fighting the sea of desire that threatened her resolve.

"Licking," Damon repeated. "It's not against The Rules, Bonnie." His head dipped down again and Bonnie let herself fall back on the bed as his tongue swept over the sensitive nerves. For a brief second, she absolutely hated herself for this. For letting him take advantage of her. But it felt _soooo_ good. _Leave it to Damon to find a loophole._ Her thought was muddled by the physical pleasure. _Fuck it._ Bonnie reached her hands down sifting them through Damon's silky hair as her hips grinded against his mouth.

_Ohhh yeaaah._ In her head she convinced herself that as long as she didn't say his name it was acceptable to allow this. _Licking._ She was surprised that he'd waited this long to 'bend' the rules.

Her breathing quickened as places on her body warmed with delight. The witch's moans were just that, soft _ohhh's_ and_ ahhh's_, which she could tell was annoying the vampire. In addition to his mouth he added his fingers, increasing the friction. But Bonnie could be stubborn too. The sheets were gripped tightly in her palms as she felt herself edging closer to her climax.

Damon's tongue traveled between her hip bones, pausing at her navel to trace the outline. Bonnie's chest burned as she struggled to stay quiet.

"Say it," Damon whispered as his fingers slowed. "Say it, Bonnie."

"uuhhh," Bonnie let out a small gasp.

"_Bon-nie_"

As much as she wanted to hold back and not allow him the satisfaction of seeing how much she enjoyed this, it was as hard as holding in a sneeze. You can delay it, but inevitably it will happen.

Damon's tongue made its way slowly up her body. She closed her eyes, forgoing all the other sensations except touch. His touch. Which was unmatched by anything she'd ever experienced in her short life.

The pressure on her body increased as Damon's weight rested on her. His midnight locks tickling under her chin as he traced circles around her nipples. Deep breaths were all she could manage as her hands flew wildly along his shoulders.

"_Bon-nie"_

The melody of her name was accompanied by Damon sliding inside her. Bonnie dug her nails into his pale skin at the unexpected penetration. She couldn't remember when or how he'd taken off his pants. And what the hell happened to her 'kick ass and take names' game plan?

The vampire moaned softly, taking his time. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, answering each of his thrusts with her own. Damon's head nestled against hers, his biceps flexing with each motion.

"_Damon"_

She mumbled cradling the nape of his neck in hands. _Damon, Damon, Damon_. She traced down his spine with the tip of her fingernail, enjoying the way his body shivered at the sensation. Continuing down his torso she ran her hands down the small of his back. Damon paused for a moment and looked at her, his messy hair hanging in his face.

"Feeling adventurous?"

"Ummm," Bonnie replied uncertainly, not sure what a century and half old vampire's definition of 'adventurous' might be.

"Trust me," Damon's sapphire eyes gleamed.

But that just made her more nervous. Trusting Damon Salvatore was not the action of an intelligent person.

He sat back on his heels cupping his hands around the back of Bonnie's legs.

"Damon," Bonnie put her hands over his as he pushed her legs upward, until her ankles were practically at her shoulders.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, but…" she watched as he hungrily licked his lips pushing her legs even further forward. It was the mattress that stopped the forward motion.

"Dear God," Damon exhaled hard. "I had _no idea_ you were so flexible."

Bonnie wasn't sure how to reply to that statement, if she had been given a chance. But Damon was already lining himself up against her, his chest heaving excitedly.

The metaphorical sneeze happened. Bonnie lost every bit of self-control she had. The deep penetration flipped a switch inside her, and she screamed with ecstasy. Bonnie climaxed so hard, she didn't even realize that Damon's volume had surpassed her own as he reached his own finish line.

He'd been supporting his weight on his outstretched arms, while simultaneously holding her ankles, but now he collapsed on top of her, releasing her legs, letting them come to rest on his shoulders. One by one Damon moved his arms inside her legs and Bonnie let them fall against the sheets. There was a slight burning in her right hamstring and she thought she saw a bruise forming around her left ankle. But the injuries were minor, the way she felt right now was priceless.

Damon held her in a close embrace as though he was using her chest as a pillow. His eyes were closed and there was a peaceful expression on his face. Bonnie gently snaked her fingers across his shoulders, back and forth at snail's pace. Bonnie knew if she had the power to stop time this would be the moment when she would use it.

It was then that she questioned her feelings toward Damon. Was he still the enemy? The homicidal vampire with no conscience? No remorse? Or was there something under all that? Because right now, she could swear that there was still a significant amount of humanity in him. But she also knew that no one would believe her if she tried to argue that point.

"You like me," Damon stated as he snuggled closer into Bonnie's body.

"I don't _like_ you," Bonnie responded. "I just don't _hate_ you."

The vampire rotated his head, propping his chin in her cleavage. "I don't _hate_ you, either."

Bonnie felt herself blushing. An "I don't hate you" coming from Damon meant a lot more than it should.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been awhile...and this chapter is kinda short, BUT with a season finale like that - I was just totally inspired. Thank you Kevin W.**

**Consider this a sort of Part II of the story...**

**Gemma  
6/4/10**

_

* * *

_

Three Very Long Weeks Later…..

"I hate you Damon," Bonnie mumbled through her tears as she knelt in the wet leaves staring at the tombstone in front of her. Grief and anger were the only emotions she'd been feeling these last few weeks. Reaching out her hand she adjusted the bouquet of flowers that brought a splash of color to the brown lifeless ground.

Lifeless.

Just like Grams.

Life was like a bad dream, no worse than that. Life was a nightmare. A horrible injustice that Bonnie was forced to endure. Alone. And it was all Damon's fault. Well, let's be honest Stefan and Elena had a part as well. But mostly it was Damon. After everything they'd done together, everything they'd shared in the end it all meant nothing. He cast her aside, just like he'd done with Caroline and probably tons of other girls over the years – For HER.

It came out of nowhere. One night they were in his room sharing the most intimate experience of Bonnie's life then the next thing she knew he was obsessed with opening the tomb and freeing HER, regardless of the cost.

Bonnie spent a few nights wondering if Damon would ever be capable of loving anyone but himself. It was just so hard to comprehend that everything they'd done together meant nothing to him. He deserved everything he had coming to him.

"Ahem," the faint sound made the young witch turn around.

"Ele…," she began as she glanced at the long dark locks of the figure standing behind her. Sniffling she ran her sleeve under her nose and composed herself. "Yes, Katherine," she replied to the centuries old vampire.

"We need to talk," the brunette responded coldly.

"So talk," Bonnie turned her attention back to the grave wishing that she had the power to turn back time. Wishing that none of this had happened. But it had.

And Grams knew about it. She knew exactly what was going to happen down in that tomb. Grams had seen her own death and she did nothing to stop it from happening.

After the funeral Bonnie stayed home from school and spent most of her time reading Gram's grimoire. She had been shocked to read the final entry, written an entire month before the night at the tomb. Grams had left Bonnie instructions on what to do after she was gone. The first thing was to contact Katherine.

Katherine.

It made Bonnie a little sick inside to know that the bond between the Bennett coven and Katherine was eternal. But as Grams explained it wasn't servitude, it was more of a "you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours" arrangement. But the young witch couldn't fathom what sort of help she'd ever need from HER. Well, until now.

"I thought you wanted the Salvatore's dead." Katherine's voice was eerie similar to Elena's and it sent a chill down Bonnie's spine.

"I do," Bonnie nodded. It was all she wanted right now. Revenge. But the few times she'd been able to get close enough to Damon without his knowledge, she found she just couldn't kill him. When she looked at his tossled hair, his broad shoulders or heard the sound of his voice it made her think of all the moments they'd shared. And as easy as it would have been to just set him on fire and be done with it, she just…couldn't. Maybe it was because she still had feelings….

"Ok I've heard enough…" Katherine crossed her arms huffily over her chest.

_Then STOP listening. _Bonnie shouted in her head. She hated the fact that Katherine could get into her mind and hear her thoughts.

"You know he's one _very_ good kisser," Katherine teased. "But that's no reason to show mercy."

"I wouldn't know," Bonnie stated as she turned to face Katherine. "And I'm not showing him any mercy." The witch worked to block her mind from any further intrusions.

"Yes you are, despite the fact that he's moved on to your best friend," Katherine continued.

Bonnie scowled at the mention of Elena. "She's in love with Stefan. She would never mess around with Damon." But even Bonnie wasn't sure of that. Damon was certainly acting heartbroken, and Elena was his shoulder to cry on – at least according to Caroline who wasn't always the most accurate source of information. But nonetheless Elena had practically moved into the boarding house.

"Never say Never," Katherine grinned wildly for a moment. For some reason it made Bonnie think of Damon's devilish smile.

"There you go again…," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my head!" Bonnie yelled as she rose to her feet blasting the vampire with her telekinetic ability. The wind roared, leaves swirled up into a funnel and a branch crashed down from a nearby tree. But Katherine stood there untouched, unphased. She gently caressed the bracelet she wore on her left wrist and smiled sweetly.

Bonnie stopped her attack. There was no point. The vampire was safe from all forms of magic. Emily had protected the stupid bitch with charms and spells. Katherine was virtually untouchable.

Maybe if she could reverse….

"Don't even think about it, Bonnie."

The witch lowered her head in defeat.

"Come on," Katherine gestured toward Bonnie's car. "I don't want to be late for the game."

"Yeah, the game." Bonnie reached into her coat pocket to retrieve her keys. Katherine had laughed hysterically when she heard Stefan was on the football team. Her exact words were "Stefan. Football. This I have to see."

Today was the very last game of the season. The big Thanksgiving Day game. Maybe Damon would be there….

"Maybe he will," Katherine answered as she opened the passenger door.

Bonnie sighed sadly. She had a feeling nothing good was going to come of this arrangement with Katherine.

"Grams," Bonnie whispered as she took one last glance at the gravesite. "I'm doing this for you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Bear with me as I try to get this story back on track. During the clusterfuck of the last few months, I did miss a few episodes and since the Season 1 DVD won't be released until Aug 31st (according to Amazon) there will most likely be a few inconsistancies.**_

_

* * *

__Why am I here?_ Bonnie wondered to herself as she messed up for the millionth time on Caroline's precious dance routine.

"Just keep going," Meredith encouraged with a small smile. Bonnie tried to smile back at her but she missed another step and bumped into Shannon.

"Watch it, Bennett," Shannon hissed under her breath. Bonnie wasn't in the mood for the cheerleader's attitude right now. With a mere thought she tripped the junior and watched as Shannon crashed into Nikki before catching her balance again. There was a chuckle from the crowd. They must have looked like clumsy idiots.

Bonnie tried to find her place in the routine again. This was the last football game of her high school cheerleading career, she should be happy. The Mystic Falls Timberwolves were the Virginia State Champions in their division. Today was supposed to be a great day. But it wasn't. It meant nothing. Without a second thought, Bonnie stepped out of line and walked toward the fence that separated the track from the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" Caroline called frantically over the music. But Bonnie ignored her. There were more important things than cheerleading.

"TOUCHDOWN MYSTIC FALLS!" The announcer's voice squawked loudly drowning out the melody coming from the band. "Number Seventeen, Senior Stefan Salvatorrrrre!"

Bonnie glanced up into the stands just long enough to see Damon waving his dumb "I'm a STEFANATIC" sign. What a fool she'd been to think that he might have liked her. The witch imagined herself setting the sign on fire and watching his reaction as the flames made their way to his hands then down his arms to his leather jacket...

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Meredith grabbed her by arm interrupting the day dream. Distracted Bonnie let her friend lead her to the sidelines as they waited to see if the kick was good. Bonnie couldn't help glimpsing over her shoulder for one more peek at Damon. The regret hit instantly when she saw him hugging Elena.

With a dark scowl on her face she scanned the crowd for Katherine but she was nowhere to be found.

"You ready!" Meredith chirped.

"What?" Bonnie returned her attention to the game.

"Six and the extra point. Let's go!" Meredith said as she began running to start her tumbling pass. Following a few steps behind her Bonnie prepared for her first element.

The crowd counted the points loudly as the two cheerleaders flipped down the track.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

SEVEN!

Bonnie heard the final number and pulled her knees to her chest for the back tuck.

_Bonnie…._

She wasn't sure if someone called her name or if she just imagined it, but either way it broke her concentration and she didn't finish the rotation. Bonnie let go of her knees barely in time to get her hands in front of her. There was a thud as she face planted onto the track in front of the entire town.

"BONNIE!"

The witch tried to get up quickly and save some of her dignity, but the pain in her left ankle prevented her from doing much more than falling backward onto her ass. Tears of humiliation began to pour down her cheeks. This could not be happening.

"Is she Ok?"

"What happened?"

"Can you get up?"

"I think she's hurt."

Bonnie turned her head away from everyone trying to hide the tears. As she did she saw Stefan standing nearby with a little cup of Gatorade in his hand, staring at her with his intense black eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered low enough that only he could hear her.

He quickly chugged the liquid and turned away. Bonnie felt slightly better knowing that the guilt was eating away at Stefan Salvatore.

-o-

Bonnie sat on the bench in the girls' locker room holding an ice pack against her very swollen ankle. Caroline and Meredith had gone back to the game, leaving her all alone and that was fine with Bonnie. She really didn't want to be around anyone right now.

It was Thanksgiving and any other year, she would have been excited about the game and going to Gram's house afterward for a delicious home-cooked dinner. Turkey, stuffing, Gram's famous macaroni and cheese, which was probably ten thousand calories a serving, but it was soooo delicious.

But not this year.

There was no dinner at Grams.

Well, there really wasn't much to be thankful for anyway.

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't need to stay here with me," Bonnie called to her friends as she heard the door creak open.

"The Girl's Locker Room," Damon's familiar voice spoke aloud. "Now this brings back memories."

Bonnie clamped her jaw shut and said nothing as she heard the door close and the lock click.

"Need some help?" Damon asked as he stood several feet away.

"Not from you," Bonnie replied as nastily as she could manage. But it was hard. It was always hard to be mean when Damon was acting somewhat civil. Acting. That's all it was. That's all it ever was with him.

She kept her focus on her ankle and the ice pack. Using her peripheral vision she couldn't help notice how happy he looked (for someone who was supposedly heartbroken). His eyes sparkled beneath his tossled hair. A lopsided smile played across his lips as he pushed his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans and stepped toward her.

"Stay away from me," Bonnie warned snapping her head in his direction, "or I will kill you."

"I'll take my chances," Damon's smile grew wider.

Bonnie dug her fingers into the cold plastic bag as she debated whether or not to take him out at that moment. But more than she wanted him dead, she wanted answers. She wanted to know WHY. There were so many questions to ask but she couldn't bring herself to form the words. It wasn't like they talked that much when they were together.

Together.

Could you even describe it that way? What went on between them had never been defined or discussed. Damon wasn't your typical boyfriend – if he was a boyfriend at all.

Had it just been about sex? But it couldn't have been. He could have anyone he wanted. He didn't have to be with her. And it wasn't like it only happened once. It kept happening, and getting more and more amazing each time. At least, that's what Bonnie thought. Maybe Damon didn't think it was that special. Maybe he was just looking for a distraction until he un-tombed his precious Katherine.

Bonnie leaned back on her hands and allowed Damon to remove the ice pack and look at her ankle. It had swelled to almost twice its size. The deep purple contusions stood out against her dark skin.

"OWWWW!" Bonnie used her powers to knock Damon over as he attempted to bend her ankle.

"I think it's broken," Damon told her.

"Thanks, Dr. House," Bonnie attempted to be sarcastic as she rested the cold pack on her ankle again. She could still feel the sharp sting from where Damon had tried to move it.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths to help manage the pain. _Broken._ That meant a cast and crutches and maybe even no driving. A tear escaped as she realized things weren't even close to getting better.

She felt the tip of Damon's finger on her face gently wiping away the wetness on her cheek.

"Just go away," Bonnie ordered, quickly replacing her sadness with anger. There was NO WAY in hell she was going to let him see her cry.

But he didn't leave. Instead she felt him sit down behind her, centering her between his legs. There was a light rustling then a crunching sound.

"Here," Damon held his arm in front of her. Blood leaked from the bite marks in his wrists.

"I'm not…," Bonnie sat up pulling her head back. As she did she felt herself pressing against Damon's chest. A feeling she thought she'd never experience again.

He moved his wrist in front her mouth. Holding it there patiently. The blood was flowing quicker now and a thick trickle was on the edge of his skin, its next destination her uniform. Bonnie wiped it away with her thumb, smearing it down Damon's forearm.

Damon moved the wound closer, until it was centimeters from her mouth. Bonnie reached her other hand up meaning to push him away. To tell him that she didn't need or want anything from him – especially his blood. It was just a broken bone. It would heal. It's not like before… when she was dying.

_Bonnie_

She felt his face descend into the nape of her neck and instinctively arched her neck back against him. His free hand slowly slid up hers, making the hair on her arm stand up. The vampire gently cupped her hand against his wrist and brought it to her mouth.

Bonnie pressed her lips closed, not wanting his blood.

_Bonnie_

The warm wetness pooled against her mouth as the sound of her name echoed through her body. Everything in her began to respond to him. Pressing her back into him again, she felt the addiction of his embrace overcoming her common sense.

Drinking vampire blood.

It wasn't a big deal.

She'd done it before...

With her eyes closed Bonnie parted her lips slightly letting a few drops slip past her teeth and onto her tongue.

Warm.

Thick.

Sweet.

She pressed her mouth against him, opening it wide and sweeping her tongue over the blood on its surface. The viscous liquid ran down her throat warming her from the inside.

She knew she didn't need very much to heal. She knew she should stop. But she didn't want the moment to end.

She felt Damon shift behind her. His hand left hers to travel back down her arm to her side. There was a slight tickle as his palm made its way across her bare midsection. He pulled her closer against him and she felt his breath against her ear again.

With small hesitant gulps she tried to suction more blood from the wound but it was already beginning to close. Bonnie laced her fingers through Damon's, keeping him close to her.

Damon gave her one final hug before twisting his arm breaking the contact between them. Without a word, he stood up and pushed down his jacket sleeve. Bonnie watched in silence as he walked across the tile floor, around the corner and out the door.

Bonnie was alone again.

* * *

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed!

Gemma


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie covered her face with her hands as she laid back on the narrow bench. Sliding her hands down slowly she stared blankly at the locker room ceiling. There were dried wads of toilet paper, cobwebs and grafeeti - certainly not the nicest view. The fluorescent light overhead blinked once. Then again.

It was annoying and so Bonnie sat up again, checking her ankle. Still sore and swollen. She pressed her foot against the floor and just that little bit of pressure sent a bolt of pain up the side of her leg. Quickly she lifted her leg putting it back on the bench and replacing the ice pack.

It was then that she noticed Katherine standing at the other end of the room with an odd look on her face.

"How long have you been here?" Bonnie asked. She hated the fact that she couldn't sense Katherine the way she could with other vampires, well at least Stefan and Damon since they were the only vampires she knew.

"Long enough," Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and approached Bonnie.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie tensed up, not that she thought Katherine would hurt her but there were some questions she might ask that the witch didn't want to answer right now.

"So…," Katherine plopped on the bench next to Bonnie. "You and Damon, huh?" she lifted the ice pack from Bonnie's ankle.

"No," Bonnie shook her head.

"Yes," Katherine countered.

"It's none of your business anyway!" Bonnie scowled as she snatched the ice pack away from the vampire and sat it on her ankle.

"You're so cute and fiesty," Katherine petted Bonnie's head, sending her ponytail swinging side to side. "Just like a kitten."

"Stop touching me!" Bonnie pushed her away. "What do you want anyway? I thought you were watching Stefan."

"After his first four touchdowns, I got bored," Katherine shrugged. "Then I was walking around and I saw something VERY interesting." She held up her cell phone and showed Bonnie a picture of Elena and Damon in the stands.

"Who is she?" the vampire demanded.

"I…I…," Bonnie stammered. _Elena._ Her stomach lurched as she envisioned Katherine attacking her best friend.

"Elena," Katherine spoke aloud. "That's a pretty name."

"Don't you even think about hurting her!" Bonnie growled.

"Can't promise anything," Katherine smiled innocently, "especially if she gets in our way."

_Our way…_ Bonnie winced at the thought of them being on the same side.

"Ugh," Katherine curled her lip in disgust. "That annoying friend of yours is coming. Does she ever shut up?"

Bonnie turned toward the door and sure enough Caroline's voice could be heard even at a distance. She hastily turned back to Katherine, but the vampire had vanished.

"Hey you," Caroline grinned as she held out a white styro-foam cup. "You are missing a great game."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie distractedly replied. She wanted to get back out on the track and make sure Elena was ok.

"We are KILLING them," Caroline continued. "Even Matt scored a touchdown!"

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie rotated the cup nervously in her hands as Caroline rambled on and on about the various plays that Bonnie missed. All the witch could think about was Katherine going after Elena. She tried to tell herself that Katherine was smart and wouldn't do anything at a crowded football game. But then again, maybe she would.

"I want to see the rest of the game," Bonnie interrupted Caroline's recap. "Can you help me walk out there?"

-o-

Bonnie sat on the track on an overturned milk crate that the football team used to carry for extra water bottles. Caroline was right. The Timberwolves were completely destroying their opponents. But the game wasn't the important thing. Bonnie kept her eye on the bleachers where Elena and her brother Jeremy were sitting. Damon was nowhere to be found. As much as Bonnie didn't like seeing them together, she wished Damon was still with Elena. Maybe he would be able to defend her from Katherine.

She glanced over at Stefan whose attention was fully invested in the game. Would he be able to help in time if anything happened?

For the remainder of the game Bonnie kept constant watch over her friend. To her great relief nothing happened and the game came to an end very uneventfully. As the buzzer went off, she stood up and cheered with everyone else.

"Bonnie? Your ankle!" Meredith exclaimed as she raced over to help Bonnie. The witch had been so focused on Elena that she hadn't noticed her ankle had healed completely.

"I think it's ok now," Bonnie told her friend as she looked down at the ACE bandage wrapped around it. As Meredith darted off toward the pack of cheerleaders, Bonnie leaned back against the fence and undid the bandage. She flexed and rotated and jumped on her ankle. Underneath the bandage it was as good as new. Like she'd never even fell.

With a smile on her face she joined the squad in post game celebration. Elena was with Stefan down on the track smothering him with girlfriendly affection. Despite her personal feeling for Stefan, the witch knew that he would never let anything happen to Elena. Bonnie relaxed a little knowing that the two of them would be inseparable for the next few days. Now what to do about Katherine.

-o-

7:03 pm Thanksgiving Night

Bonnie leaned back against the pillows at the head of her bed concentrating on the Grimoire in front of her. She was trying to find a weakness. A way she could hurt Katherine, if she needed to. But there was nothing here. Grams hadn't cast many spells in her lifetime at least compared to her ancestor Emily, but everything she had done had been for Katherine.

_16 July 1974_

_At the request of Miss Katherine, this charmed amulet will counteract the effects of vervain…._

Only part of the spell was written in English. The other half was written in some other language.

"I didn't know Grams knew any other languages," Bonnie mumbled to herself. "So no magic, no vervain and no sunlight. What's left? A stake through the heart? I'll never be able to get close enough. Fire? Beheading? She knows what I'm thinking."

Bonnie kept paging through the book. The rest of the pages were filled with random spells. Spells to help locate certain people, spells to control other vampires, spells to gain wealth and fortune. As Bonnie went through each one, it became clear that Katherine was calculated and clever. Definitely not someone you'd want as an enemy.

"This is pointless," Bonnie tossed the book aside. Crossing her legs she rested her elbows on her knees and began rubbing her temples. "There has to be a way. There has to be something I'm missing."

"BONNIE! Elena's here!" Her father's voice boomed from living room.

She barely had time to get off the bed when her bedroom door opened and in walked Katherine.

"How did you…?" the words were caught in her throat.

"Your dad invited me in, very nice man," the vampire answered as she shut the door behind her. "Not too smart though."

"Oh My God," Bonnie's heart sank. Katherine now had access to the house. To her father…

"I have a few ideas for taking care of our little Salvatore problem," she held out a pair of forks and a box containing a pumpkin pie.

"Katherine, I've been thinking…," Bonnie began.

"I know, and you really shouldn't Bonnie," Katherine replied as she hopped onto the bed and opened the box of pie. "You're too emotional and THAT…," she paused to put a small bite of pie into her mouth, "affects your judgment. Oh yum! You have to try this." She turned the box toward Bonnie who reluctantly took a piece.

"For example, what happened with Damon today – You shouldn't have done that."

"It…I..My," Bonnie struggled to explain.

"I was in your mind the whole time," Katherine reminded her. "I know exactly what you were thinking – and honey, it was better than pornogr…,"

"Why do you do that?" Bonnie interjected.

"Do what?"

"Pry into my mind. Read my thoughts."

"Let me ask you something, Bonnie," Katherine took another morsel of pie. "Are you upset because I know your thoughts or because I know how you feel about Damon, all your little fantasies and desires…"

"It's not about Damon. It's about privacy." Bonnie snapped angrily at Katherine.

"Say whatever you want, but I think we both know the truth."

_The truth_

Bonnie shoved a large forkful of the desert into her mouth while she glared at the vampire. It simply wasn't fair.

"It doesn't matter how I feel," Bonnie admitted. "After all this time, he's still in love with you."

"Oh please," Katherine chuckled. "You obviously don't know him that well."

"You're the reason he wanted to open the tomb. He wanted to free you. End your suffering. He even brought you a bag of blood. O+ your favorite."

"A bag of blood. O+, my favorite," Katherine laughed wholeheartedly. "He hasn't lost his sense of humor."

Bonnie sat there, confused. Obviously she was missing something. Some sort of private joke between Damon and Katherine. She took another bite of pie trying not to think about all the moments that the two of them must have had. But it was hard and despite the current state of things, she felt the jealousy rage inside.

"Now, now Bonnie," Katherine reached her hand across the bed until it covered Bonnie's. The witch almost pulled her hand back in protest, but before she could she was suddenly overtaken by a wave of dizziness. She dropped her fork to use her free hand to brace herself against the bed. Lowering her head, Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to make it stop.

"That was quick," she heard Katherine say.

"What did you do to me?"

"You'll be fine."

"Katherine…," Bonnie wanted to say more, but the vampire was pulling her down onto her bed and under the covers.

"Sleep well, Bonnie," Katherine patted her head again.

_NO_ Bonnie cried out in her mind as her body wasn't cooperating. Her limbs were numb and she could barely think.

"I'll be sure to tell Elena you said 'Hello'."

_No Katherine, PLEASE don't._ Knowing the vampire could read her thoughts, Bonnie made one final plea before everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bonnie, wake up!" her father shook her shoulder roughly, "Caroline is here."

"What?" Bonnie uttered groggily as she slowly awoke.

"Black Friday," he reminded her, "you're going to the mall."

"What time is it?" Bonnie blinked her eyes a few times before the big numbers on her alarm clock came into focus.

5:08 am

"Oh my God!" Bonnie leaped out of bed and dashed across her bedroom. _Elena!_

"You slept in your clothes?" her father called after her. But Bonnie was already out the door and he heard her thumping down the stairs. "Women," he sighed under his breath. "I'll never understand the shopping thing."

Bonnie jumped down the last few steps, losing her balance and nearly crashing into the blonde haired girl waiting for her.

"Isn't that what you wore yesterday?" Caroline asked with a questioning look.

"Have you heard from Elena?" Bonnie countered ignoring the inquiry.

"Not since yesterday. Bonnie are you OK?"

"I have to make sure she's alright…," the witch continued as she quickly grabbed her phone and keys. "Can you drive me to her house?"

"The mall opens in twenty two minutes and we HAVE to be there when they open the doors to get the free gift cards," Caroline informed her. "We'll text her in the car."

"Not good enough," Bonnie snapped.

"Rude much?" her friend shot back.

Bonnie ignored the comment as she exited the house, leaving Caroline standing in the foyer. A quick glance into the driveway revealed both her father's car and Caroline's were blocking her own. She couldn't wait for them to move their vehicles and so she broke into a hasty stride. Bonnie's legs churned as she raced to Elena's house.

She'd run about two blocks when a car pulled up beside her, slowing to match her pace.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Caroline yelled out the driver's side window.

"Elena," Bonnie panted as she made the turn around the corner.

"What about the mall?"

"Screw the MALL!" Bonnie shouted as she forced her body to run faster.

"FINE!" Caroline yelled back.

The tires on her car screeched as she came to an abrupt halt. Bonnie didn't need to look to know that Caroline had turned around. She knew Caroline was angry, but right now Elena was more important than a stupid $10 gift card.

Four blocks later, Bonnie thought she was going to vomit from exertion. Her lungs ached for breath and her legs were so shaky she barely made it up the few steps to the front door of the Gilbert residence.

With her chest heaving, she lifted her hand to the doorbell. She jumped back in surprise when the wooden door opened suddenly. There stood Damon, wearing only a pair of fleece pajama pants.

"A bit early for fornication," he grinned. "I haven't even had my coffee yet."

Bonnie used her mind to knock Damon on his ass. While it was clear Damon had spent the night and the witch's curiosity was roused, she ignored her own thoughts to focus on the safety of her friend.

"I know you like to take top, but…" Damon replied as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Shut up Damon!" Bonnie ordered as she stared down at the vampire lying on the floor. For once Damon listened and stayed silent.

"Where's Elena?" the witch demanded.

Damon's eyes met hers and she felt the penetration of his deep stare.

"Is she upstairs?" Bonnie continued trying to shake off the emotions coursing through her from his gaze. She headed for the stairs, assuming that Elena was still asleep in her bedroom. The witch attempted to take them two at time but she was still winded and climbed them one by one as quick as her body would allow.

Halfway up the stairs Damon suddenly appeared in front of her. "She's not here."

"Get out of my way," Bonnie gave the vampire another push with her mind and continued up the stairs. The floorboards creaked under her shoes as she navigated the hallway. The bedroom door was ajar, revealing a neatly made bed. Elena hadn't slept here.

"Told you so," the husky voice cooed into her ear.

"Where is she?" Bonnie began to panic. "Is she with Stefan?"

The vampire grabbed the witch by her shoulders spinning her around. "What's going on Bonnie?"

"I…I…need to…talk to her," Bonnie stuttered. It was all she could say without telling the truth – which was the last thing she wanted to do, especially with Damon.

Damon's grip tightened and before she could act, she was half thrown against the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of her and when she opened her eyes, Damon's face was inches away from hers. The deep black veins ran down his cheeks, his lips were curled back revealing long gleaming incisors.

"What did you see?" he growled.

"See?" Bonnie whispered trying to regain her breath.

"Well, obviously you had a vision," was the curt reply.

"A vision," Bonnie repeated. That was a good cover. "I saw Elena. She was hurt." That wasn't exactly true, but it would have to do. She couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ tell him about Katherine.

"Stop lying to me," Damon sneered as he came closer. A hair's width separated them.

"Damon?" Jenna's sleepy voice interrupted them.

"Go back to bed," Damon replied not moving a muscle.

Bonnie's eyes darted to the doorway where Jenna stood. She had on a button down flannel shirt, which was in the same pattern as the pants Damon wore. It shouldn't have bothered Bonnie, but it did. She didn't need to see proof of Damon's extra-curricular activities.

"Bonnie?" Jenna blinked and rubbed her eyes as she moved closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Go back in the bedroom," Damon repeated turning his head toward Jenna.

"Oh God, your face!" Jenna's hands flew over her mouth.

"You're tired. Go lie down," Damon's tone changed as he spoke. Jenna nodded absently and turned away from them. Bonnie watched her walk back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Damon. "Let go of me. I have to find Elena."

Damon's grip loosened, but he still kept hold of her. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not going to let anything happen to Elena."

_Your precious Elena_. Bonnie couldn't help the jealous thought that crossed her mind. _Stop it Bonnie. She's your best friend. _

"I wouldn't _ever_ hurt Elena," Bonnie retorted forcing Damon to release her. She was insulted that he would even imply such a thing. She and Elena were friends long before the Salvatore brothers decided to return to Mystic Falls, and nothing was going to change that. "But you're not her_."_

There was a snapping sound. Damon winced as the witch broke several of his fingers in the process of freeing herself. Not caring about the vampire's whining, Bonnie raced back down the stairs. She'd try to call Elena's cell, then check the boarding house. There was no way she could run from here to there. She'd have to stop at home to get her car.

Fumbling through her purse in search of her cell phone, she cursed herself for all the crap she kept inside it. In the time it took her to locate her phone and dial, Damon was back downstairs, fully dressed with car keys in hand.

Bonnie hung up the phone when she got Elena's voicemail. "Where are you going?" she asked the vampire. He didn't answer, so Bonnie followed him out the door where he got into his car.

The passenger door was locked, but Bonnie used magic to open it and was about slide into the seat when the car began to back up. The door hit her and she was knocked down. Damon's arm stretched across the seat to shut the door, but she stopped him and the car.

"Don't need a co-pilot," Damon said glaring at her. Bonnie hopped into the car anyway, using magic to shut the door behind her.

"Just drive."

Damon shifted the gears and slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Bonnie was thrown back against the seat, and then into the door hitting her head on the window as Damon took a turn too quickly.

The vampire hit the brakes, sending Bonnie into the dashboard.

"Maybe you should buckle up," he said with a smile. "It is the law you know."

"Fuck you, Damon", Bonnie replied as she reached for the lap belt. From the corner of her eye she watched Damon texting madly on his phone without so much as a glance at the road.

"Give me that," Bonnie reached over in attempt to take his phone, "you're going to get us both killed."

Damon let go of the steering wheel completely as he easily moved the phone out of her reach. Leaning back in the driver's seat he began texting again. At the same time Bonnie felt the car begin to accelerate. Then it started to veer to the side.

"What are you doing!" Bonnie screamed at the vampire as she grabbed the wheel to avoid running up onto the curb.

"Move," Damon elbowed her out of the way to regain control of the steering wheel. Bonnie slid back into place reaching for the lap belt once again. She glanced over at Damon whose brow was furrowed in deep thought.

_At least he cares about someone beside himself. _The witch smiled sadly to herself. _After everything that happened I'm still trying to find something redeeming about Damon. I'm completely pathetic. I'm…_

The thought was interrupted as Damon stopped the car right in the middle of the road. Letting out a deep sigh he turned to face her. "I'm not going to let you kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie replied in confusion. "I wasn't…"

"Come on, Bonnie," Damon reached out grabbing her wrists and pulling her up against him. "Using Elena as an excuse to get me alone. Weak. Very Weak."

Bonnie was speechless. All she could do was stare at him as he continued.

"Which makes me think this little plan of yours isn't very formidable. So I'll give you an opportunity to rethink things, because I would hate to kill the last Bennett. Mystic Falls just wouldn't be the same without any witches," said Damon as his face transformed.

"Believe me, it's the vampires that need to watch their backs," Bonnie said angrily.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Damon smiled. "I might actually miss you." His hands shifted and Bonnie felt the weight of his body on top of hers. Her mind pulsed in an effort to throw him off of her, but he didn't move. She tried again with the same result.

"Something wrong, Bonnie?" Damon's grin broadened.

"How are you doing that?" Bonnie asked with fear. How could Damon suddenly be immune to magic_._ Bonnie's heart pounded as she realized she'd been double-crossed. _Katherine…_ _Would she…Of course she would. She was Katherine!_

The witch knew her physical strength was no match against Damon's, but she had to try. Squirming and wriggling she struggled against him, watching his amusement grow with each of her movements. She tried to use the car to her advantage. With a bit of concentration, she managed to honk the horn repeatedly while flashing the headlights. She was even able to retract the convertable top partially before Damon slammed her down again. Her head hit the inside of the door breaking her concentration. Out of sheer desperation, she did the unthinkable. Bending her head forward she sank her teeth into Damon's hand.

"AHHH!" Damon exclaimed not in pain, but in surprise. "You BIT me!" The vampire began laughing loudly. "Tsk, Tsk. That's against the rules, Bonnie"

"That game ended when you killed Grams."

"Time for a new game," Damon glowered as he sank his sharp canines into Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie's first instinct was to scream and fight back, but the pain was blinding. It took all her energy to stay conscious. The pressure from Damon's body on hers only allowed her to take shallow breaths. She felt a warm trickle on her neck as Damon swallowed noisily.

_Damon. _She wanted to speak aloud. Get his attention. But she was feeling so tired. So very tired.

_It can't end like this…_Bonnie closed her eyes._ I don't want to die._ There was a tingling sensation in her body from the blood loss. Her limbs were beginning to feel numb_. Help. _She knew it was not a verbal cry. It was just a thought that no one would hear. Bonnie let her body go limp under him, there was no fight left in her. She was just thankful that it didn't hurt too much.

Dying was almost like dreaming. Obscure random memories surfaced in her subconscious.

Looking under her pillow and finding a quarter from the tooth fairy.

The Barbie cake her mom made for her birthday.

Her father teaching her how to ride a bike.

Through the memories, Bonnie looked for the light. There was supposed to be a light when you died. _Maybe Grams will be waiting for me. I wonder if there's mac & cheese in heaven…_

Damon's gargled whine caused Bonnie to flutter her eyes. The pressure left her neck, but the warm trickle had become a gush.

"_Damon." _It took an enormous effort to speak.

"Bitch," was Damon's choked reply. He coughed and Bonnie felt a spray of wetness on her face.

"How much?" he gasped as he tried to move.

"_How much what?" _Bonnie managed to say before Damon collapsed on her.

"_Vervain_," he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie took a few breaths as she tried to clear her mind. _Vervain?_ She didn't ingest vervain._ Did she? _

The witch looked up to see the smiling face of Katherine. The vampire opened the door with one hand, while pushing Damon to the floor with the other.

"Kill him, Bonnie," Katherine said as she helped the witch out of the car.

"I can't," Bonnie replied.

"Yes, you can," the vampire urged pressing a wooden stake into her hand.

Bonnie looked down at Damon. He was cowered down between the front seat and the dashboard, arms wrapped around his midsection as he tried to fight the pain. He was weak, vulnerable.

"Kill him."

The witch took a step closer to the car, raising the stake to her shoulder. This was it. Her chance. So why was she hesitating?

"Kill him."

She took another step.

Damon managed to pull himself onto the seat. He was panting and sweating. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"What's going on, Katherine?" he asked, looking past Bonnie to the vampire standing behind her.

"First of all, it's Kat," she informed Damon. "Katherine is sooo nineteenth century."

"Fine, Kat," Damon spat out. "I thought WE were a team," his eyes shot over to Bonnie's momentarily.

"Damon, Damon, Damon," Katherine clasped her hands behind her back as she took a few steps toward the car. "I thought you would have figured out by now, that when it comes to you and I - there never was and never will be a 'we'."

"Kill him, Bonnie," she added tossing a few curls over her shoulder.

"Bonnie, don't listen to her," Damon struggled to stand up, gripping the side of the car. "If you want me dead," he addressed Katherine,"do it yourself."

"Be careful what you wish for...," she smiled.

A blur moved past Bonnie as Katherine rushed toward Damon. The attack was short lived as Katherine pinned him against the asphalt, crushing his throat with her hand while pressing a stake to his chest with the other.

"This is too easy," Katherine said in a soft voice as she released Damon's throat to run her fingers through his hair. Her hand rubbed over his chest then down over the front of his jeans.

Bonnie couldn't stand the sight and turned her back to the pair of them.

_Get in the car_

At first Bonnie thought she imagined the voice. But then she heard it a second time, and realized it was Katherine. Not only could she hear Bonnie's thoughts, she could give orders telepathically. She almost turned around, but decided she didn't want to see what was going on between Damon and the love of his life. She walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. As soon as she started the car Damon cried out loudly in pain. He was writhing on the ground, naked as Katherine leapt in the seat beside her.

"Go! Go! Go!"

She squealed while laughing hysterically. Bonnie slammed her foot against the pedal, the clutch grinded loudly as she shifted into first gear. They left a cloud of dust behind them as the Camaro raced down the road.

"That was SO much fun," Katherine clapped her hands together.

"Maybe for you," Bonnie rubbed her hand across her sore neck. She turned to Katherine who had a pile of clothes on her lap. Bonnie recognized them immediately. "You took his clothes," she said the vampire in disbelief.

"That's not all," Katherine held up her index finger. Bonnie's jaw dropped when she saw Damon's ring.

"Oh my God!" She slammed on the brakes and began to shift into reverse. Katherine's hand clamped down on hers, freezing it in place.

"But he'll DIE!" she shouted at Katherine.

"That's the point, Bonnie."

Looking ahead the witch saw the sun had already begun to rise.

* * *

SPOILER: Don't worry no vampires are dead... yet


End file.
